A Bloody Adventure Continues On
by Sen Sorame
Summary: Sequel to "A Bloody Adventure" Anyways you know the routine. Tiffany, Abbey, and our new narrator Zoe are back for more blood, gore, threats, carnage, schemes. If you were a fan of "A Bloody Adventure", click in, enjoy the ride, and REVIEW. (Based more off the original story.)
1. A Pleasant Day

_**Chapter 1: A Pleasant Day**_

I stood away from her, my human instincts screaming for me not to go near. Abbey did the same and the teacher stared at us three confused. "Tiffany, Abbey, do you know our new student?"

For a second I didn't know how to answer. I couldn't possibly answer that it was her who tried to kill me in Deadman Wonderland's Carnival Corpse, and ordered the Undertakers to capture us right? For goodness sake, what was she doing here anyway? A new student? Ha! More like she's trying to get me back into Deadman Wonderland huh? Hell no never, I'm not fighting for my life again. "Umm…sorta, kinda hard to explain."

The teacher rolled her eyes. "Whatever, hurry up and take a seat."

Vaguely I sat down and she seized the opportunity to sit down beside us. I did my best not to look to my right but the evil thing kept on poking me. "Hey, hey,_ hey!_"

I glared at her, the dark eyes with cunning and mischief looked back and I scowled. "What do you want?" I hissed. "If you're inviting me back to Deadman Wonderland I refuse and I'll _Susanoo _your ass…" Beside me Abbey nodded fearfully. "I'm not going back." She whispered in fear.

Gabby smirked; which I found not a good sign. "Please, of course, I just came here to observe. What kind of Deadmen is capable to survive _Deadman Wonderland_."

"If I say that you're not welcomed here will you leave?" I muttered. She deadpanned. "No."

"Well f***…" I sighed, Abbey looked terrified.

The class went on pleasantly, only that our former enemy kept on looking at us and observing as if we were some zoo animal. That didn't feel well. I had already sealed the violent criminally insane psychopath murderer me away for six months now, I couldn't possibly just go ahead and murder her in front of everyone of my school right? Hmm… somehow I liked the idea.

She tagged along after class was over and I was much annoyed. "Why, are, you, following, me?" I asked stiffly, walking towards the library for the next class. She shrugged. "I'm just wondering what kind of Deadmen you are, nothing much."

I glared at her as I pushed open the door. "For the last time, there is nothing special about us; we're just normal people who were unfortunate enough to get infected by the stupid germs of the Wretched Egg!"

She stuck out her tongue. _How can a human be so insufferable? _I thought to myself darkly. "For goodness sake Blue Jay, I mean no harm; I just wanted to understand our Deadmen more!"

I flipped her off. "_Your Deadmen?_" I scoffed. "I'm no one's, and if you to mean no harm then why are you still calling me Blue Jay? Why are you still calling Abbey Robin? Why are you still calling us our Carnival Corpse codenames?"

"Because I'm used to it and have no desire change it." She replied, crossing her arms, standing her ground. I turned away, promising myself I'm not talking to her no matter whatever she says.

That worked fine for three seconds.

"Scar Chain succeeded in escaping, though Owl died and so did all our Undertakers. The video evidence is going to be broadcasting on TV soon. And it also includes you and your friends…" She whistled and I spun around. "What did you just say?" I gasped. No one, and I mean no one apart from Danika, Zoe, and a few others in the school know that we were those who can control blood; not even the teachers. I think no more than eight people know. Each one of us had at least told two friends before we were banned from saying it. And they were smart enough to know that babbling about what they know would endanger their lives.

If they end up showing the public us waving our blood like ropes we're doomed to go to some horrible special school for special people. (A.K.A a school for handicapped or retarded people while we're neither…) But special school _is_ for special people, and we _are_ special…Ugh I got off the point. The point is, they cannot show the outer world about us, we cannot let a perfectly normal life (Or as normal as it can be.) be ruined (Even though it had changed a lot already.) by them with a video tape evidence of the Branch of Sin. Sure, Deadman Wonderland would probably be shut down but all Deadmen would be feared and they could never survive in the society…

God I don't want that…

I narrowed my eyes. "And so…? Why are you telling me that?" I kept my tone low and careful. She shrugged. "I dunno, why would you care about that? Aren't you one of the ones who want Deadman Wonderland to shut down?"

I wished I had a frying pan in my hand (Like _that's_ any more normal.) and I could bring it down crashing on her skull. Why wasn't I in Living Skills now? Damn… I pointed a finger at her. "Listen, I do _not_ care about Deadman Wonderland shutting down or not, all I care about is my own life and my future. And that tape they are deciding to broadcast may endanger my future and Abbey's."

"Wow, as rumored, Blue Jay is a self-centered person."

"You know that already…" I muttered and sat down on a chair. She sat down beside me and crossed her arms. I bit my lips. "Now what do we do? I don't think you can buy the tape back from them can you?"

"Oh my, are you asking to cooperate with me?" Her eyes widened and her mouth was shaped like a '0'. It made me want to kill her even more; the psychopath personality was struggling at its chains. I glared at her. "Hell no, over my dead body I'll ever cooperate or join forces with you."

"Well you sounded like you wanted to." She mused. "Anyways the tape is going to be broadcasted in…" She held up her phone and nodded. "In three…two…one…there, it's for the world to see now."

I bolted up in disbelief. "Are you serious?" I snapped. She nodded innocently. "Yeah, of course I'm serious, it's on every news channel now, see?" She turned her phone around for me to see and my face paled at the live news.

"So you're saying, these people." The lady pointed to the screen behind her. "Are infected with a blood-controlling disease, known as the Branch of Sin?"

I facepalmed. "Oh god no…for goodness sake…" I slumped down in my chair and the news kept playing on.

"These patients carrying the Branch of Sin germs, are known as Deadmen who are kept in the underground G-ward isolated from us? The normal world?"

The reporter nodded. "Yes, apparently so. Our information source requested to keep them a secret, but these fight scenes…" He gestured to the Carnival Corpse video playing in the background. "They told us they are abusive, forcing them to compete in a fight to the death called Carnival Corpse. Even after surviving the fight, the loser must show up in a so-called penalty game, which removes parts of their bodies randomly. After this jaws-dropping news, the society would start having doubts at the theme park."

The lady reporter nodded. "Yes." In the back of the screen the fight scene suddenly shifted into Abbey's Carnival Corpse with Humming Bird. And then it turned to mine; I wanted to faint right on the spot. "Godammit…" I groaned, not paying attention to the screen anymore. "So? What are you going to do about it?"

I looked at her with dark eyes. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Well I have a plan; at least it can give me advantages."

I detected the wrong part of the sentence. "Give _you_ advantages?" I echoed. "What kinds of advantages?"

"That is none of your business." The evil overlord replied. "But I have a plan that will ensure my own safety." I deadpanned. "Your own safety; wow, sounds fabulous. I just care _so_ much about your safety."

She grinned evilly. "I can tell you if you want, but there are terms. Wanna hear it?"

I raised my eyebrow. "What terms?" I asked. She leaned forward with a smug smile. "Come back to Deadman Wonderland, and I'll show you what I mean."

"Don't make me beat you within an inch of your life so that if will hurt for the next eternity and you won't be able to move again without recalling the agonizing pain burning through your body as I beat you to the place between life and death because you were a b**** who said that you wanted me to go back to that mad theme park _Deadman Wonderland_." My hand was fixed on my knife, ready to summon out the _Susanoo_.

"Colorful threats as always." She beamed. "Well, I mean it and I can guarantee your safety. You shall meet the Wretched Egg herself. After all, Deadman Wonderland is merely a prison to keep her under control and to prevent her from destroying the world."

"Don't be ridiculous, how can a mere human destroy a planet of the universe?" I snorted.

Gabby's face darkened. "She is the _Wretched Egg_, the start and end of all sins. Her Branch of Sin is the most unique of all, not Even Mocking Bird can be compared to her."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, resting my eyes. Okay, let me clarify my situation. First, my good old enemy that tried to kill me on several occasions turned out to be a new student at my school. Second, my great dark secret about being a Deadman had been broadcasted for the world to know. Three, my good old enemy claims she has a way of giving her advantages (Which I doubt had anything _good_ to do with my now gloomy future.). Four, she just invited me back to Deadman Wonderland to show me what her advantage is. Five, starting tomorrow, or as soon as anyone had seen the news, everyone would start pestering me, Abbey, Matt and Mason, and maybe even our friends to let us show them our Branch of Sin.

What did I do to irritate you so much, god?

I rested my face in my hands. I greatly suspected that if I went there, she'd lock me up back into the G-ward. Well actually that's not even suspecting anymore; we all know damn well she will. I crossed my arms; bullying is coming my way, and I have the chance to go back to G-ward to avoid all those and end up back in the Carnival Corpse. Hmm…hard decision…

"Do I have to decide now?" I asked. She shook her head. "Nope! You can have a weeks' time. I'm not really in a rush. But it surprises me that one can actually reason with you."

"No, you never reasoned me and you never will. I'm just valuing my advantages here and there now. I'll see what the reactions of the public after tomorrow are. I think it'll be very troublesome for me…" I made a grim face.

"Ahh…wise…"

To my relief she didn't have any classes with me after that. But I figured that she went and pestered Abbey and the other two guys. I sighed and tried to keep my expression blank. No one had learned the news yet, thank god. But tomorrow, I bet the whole school will know; it's like diffusion, first one person knows, and they tell another, another, and another. Never knew that I'd live to the day I hate science.

Mom was completely fine with the whole thing, since she already knows. And she took the whole thing as an amusing joke (Yeah she's cool like that as long as I get straight 'A's.).

_The conversation we had that night…_

「所以死囚樂園的死屍祭被播出來了喔?」(So Deadman Wonderland's tapes with you inside it had been shown on TV?)

「嗯啊。明天應該為有很多人想要看我的罪之枝吧。我是想說去死囚樂園避一下風頭啦；反正春假明天開始，畢竟我是第一個成功逃出的死囚。可以嗎？」(Yeah, I guess a lot of people would want to look at my Branch of Sin tomorrow. I'm thinking of going back to Deadman Wonderland to avoid the attention, Spring Break starts tomorrow anyway, and I am the first Deadman that escaped after all; can I go?)

「只要我不用載你就好。」(As long as I don't have to drive you.)

「那就好。」(Okay it'll work fine.)

_See? She's such a cool mom._

When I first stepped into the classroom, all my living skills classmates glanced at me. I facepalmed; oh yeah right, I have Mason and Matt in the same class as this. Crap…

Sydney walked up to me first. She spoke in a careful tone. "Tiffany…I saw you on the Deadman Wonderland news last night…and they say you are a Deadman… is that why you were kidnapped six months ago?"

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah, more or less. That's about it…"

Now more people started to gather. "Can I see your Branch of Sin?" The asked, almost in unison. I shook my head. "No, I don't slit open my wrists for fun you know…"

"Please, please, please, please, please just one time!" They begged. "That'd be _so_ cool."

I walked away and set down my backpack. "No is no." I deadpanned. "Ask Matt or Mason to do that kind of stuff. They'd like to show off…"

To my relief when the two came in the whole class went and pestered them; they shot me vengeful glares after a few minutes getting annoyed at their waves of questions that came one after another. As I've said, I'm a self-centered person.

Walking down the hall without getting stared at was a different idea. And that different idea made me decide on the offer Gabby gave me yesterday.

I'll give you a summary of the _different_ idea. Three grade elevens or twelve guys, idiots with nothing better to do, the same thinking ways as an ape, and a dangerous corner of the hall.

"So you're one of the freaks the news was talking about yesterday?" Said one of them, looking amused as he examined me. He was a blond, and I guess that I know where all the stupid blond jokes came from now. I raised an eyebrow, sarcastic mode on full power. "And what's it with you?"

"Lemme see what you can do with your blood." He answered with an irritating sneer.

I raised my eyebrow and gave him an are-you-really-retarded-or-are-you-just-acting-retarded look. "And if I say no?"

"We'll beat you up until you have to use your freakish abilities." Another replied, wearing a swag-ish necklace with the letter _E_ on it; possibly his name initial (Or his grade average.). I crossed my arms. "Okay, let me get this straight." I made my tone extra slow for them to understand. "I, have, no, interest, in, fighting, you, f******, my, strength, is, greater, than, all, three, of, you, combined. Do, you, get, it?" While saying this I was making over exaggerated hand gestures.

They all looked quite raged. The one in the middle raised his fists and I simply dodged his punch. "Whoa, a gentleman would never lift his hand against a woman."

"You're no woman, you're a monster freak!"

I pouted my lips. "How come that sounds a little sexist?" Saying that I dodged another kick. Soon the two others had joined in as well. Other students and teachers walked past and my mood fell dark. Well yeah, I was a freak. Not even the_ if-you-have-any-problems-we'd-be-willing-to-help-you-out-crap_ teachers bothered to stop them. The just shot us feverish glances and walked away. I sighed at their difference in strength to Crow.

The teachers probably thought that if they came too close I'd release my full Branch of Sin rage on them too. But I had just dumped my pent up anger of fourteen years all away in Deadman Wonderland six months ago. It'll be some times before I can go on full rampage again.

"Won't you guys get detention or anything? Punching another student in the middle of the hallway?"

"We're doing the society a favor here!" The grade-E-average guy spat. "Getting rid of the freaks!"

I narrowed my eyes, and, without warning, I kicked him in the weak spot. I blinked at the effect; wow, its way better than I thought. He clutched his manly bits as he rolled around on the ground, howling in pain. I thank god that I wasn't born a guy, or I'd have to suffer such _weaknesses_.

On the not-so-bright side, I turned my head just in time to receive a punch in the face. My jaws nearly came off and I moaned at the pain. "Ow…" I muttered. I drop of blood leaked out of my lips and the _Susanoo_ formed to protect me from these d********. Their eyes widened in horror.

I wiped the blood off my face but the _Susanoo_ stayed. "I'll give you a lesson here." I crossed my arms, very pissed off. "Never, mess, with, _Deadmen_."


	2. Home Sweet Home

_**Chapter 2: Home, Sweet, Home**_

I left without a word. The people watched me as I got up on Gabby's limousine; straight to Deadman Wonderland. As soon as I got up the car I had the dreadful poison injecting bracelet back on my wrist again. "Thanks." I muttered. "Real comfortable…"

"Welcome." She replied. "Now just remember, you came back to Deadman Wonderland on your own will, I didn't force you."

I waved her away and stared out the window. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Sure, and I only agreed because I'm confident that'll I'll escape again and I don't like to show my face on TV. Hell, I'm not really sure of what I'm thinking myself…Hahaha…"

The streets whizzed pass and after twenty minutes I saw the outline of the familiar prison theme park. It's red brick walls and cheerful balloons bubbling out. Even after being accused for doing human experiments tourists still came. I looked at the building as it got closer and closer.

"How are my fellow Deadman these days?" I asked in a dull monotone.

She shrugged, playing on her phone. "Pretty well I guess, still battle deprived and fowl mouthed as always."

"Uh-huh, how's Crow? I'm expecting a nice long fight from him. The fight the d******* gave me yesterday was no fun at all…"

Is it me or is the psychopath me slipping out again? Very well, might as well let it take charge. (Yes, I refer to the inner bloodthirsty me as an _it_.)

"Yeah, he's been complaining for a good fight from Woodpecker. And he didn't dare cross Humming Bird."

I frowned; Humming Bird was Abbey's Carnival Corpse opponent. Apart from being mentally mad I think she's rather normal. "Why?"

"Oh didn't you know? Crow's afraid of women."

That made me still for a few seconds, then I bursted into laughter. "Gosh, I should really talk to Humming Bird about this…"

"We're here." She announced and we drove into the Deadman Wonderland parking lot. We rode up the elevator and into the park itself. I tilted my head at the cheery sight. "Aren't we supposed to be in G-ward?" I asked.

She turned back and handed me a bag. "Here you go; your mom was generous enough to pack your belongings for you when we went to your house. She's a much more reasonable person then you; I even felt guilty that I had the thought to kidnap her."

"That's because you don't know her well enough…" I muttered. "So why are we on the ground level?"

"The Deadmans had been let out." She replied, walking away. "Though you still have to sleep in G-ward, but you may come onto the ground."

I turned to her in disbelief. "What?" I yelped, but she had already walked far. "Good luck finding them!" She called over her shoulders. I facepalmed. "Right…what do I expect…I'm back in Deadman Wonderland now…Home sweet home." The heaviness of the poison-injecting bracelet weighed on my arm. I checked inside my bag; to my joy my mom had packed all the candies I brought back inside. Yay!

I slung the backpack over my shoulder and my handbag in the other. Setting off the yellow trail to find my good old friends, the scare_Crow_ and the others who I can't think of a nickname yet. The bright blue sky with the pleasant clouds floated across my head. And I was back, in this Deadman Wonderland that brought me so many memories. In some weird way, I felt happy to be back. I can unleash all my twisted personality on random people again without getting scolded. Nothing here is illegal, in some ways it's very free here… very weird ways…

I honestly don't know what I am thinking anymore; just six months ago I was desperate to run away, and now I'm back, feeling at home. I was missing the gore and adrenaline I guess.

The G-ward Deadmans sat in the green courtyard, shaded by the trees and having a picnic. A boy I haven't seen before was jumping around and I saw Shiro sticking with another boy who I vaguely remember from the Dog-Race Show long ago.

I walked up to them and threw my bags down beside Crow. He looked up with a confused expression, the red hue on his face signaled that he was drunk, and then his eyes went wide and he jumped up, pointing a violent finger at me. "You!" He snarled.

I nodded and sat down, taking out my lunch. "Yeah? What about me?" I asked, taking a bite of the rice sandwich which people never bothered to learn its name. Onigiri.

"Why are you here?" He cried. "Didn't you escape with your little blob of friends long before the Scar Chain succeeded?"

I nodded slowly, savoring the flavor of my lunch. "Yeah, and I'm back, did you miss me? I didn't miss you."

The teenage boy was dragged over by Shiro, whom gave me a big hug. "Shiro missed you!" She cried. The boy about my age looked confused. "Senji-san, who is she…?"

Crow rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah right, you haven't met her yet. Ganta, met Blue Jay, she's the one who escaped Deadman Wonderland before Scar Chain. And a totally crazy woman…"

Ganta's eyes widened. "What? Why? But how would she be here than if she escaped…?"

I held out my hand and he shook it. "Hello Ganta, nice to meet you. Just call me Blue Jay, everyone does anyway. And Crow I don't consider myself crazy, just… easily bored…"

Crow stomped away. "What's the difference?" He yelled, grabbing a bottle of sake as he did so. Ganta turned to me with an awkward look. "So Blue Jay…" He started slowly. "Is it true that you actually succeeded in jailbreak before Scar Chain?"

I nodded. "Yeah, along with three friends. But we were banned from saying it or else…" I made a slitting gesture across my throat. He gulped and I went on. "But now Scar Chain had shown the evidence to the world, the people at my school started bullying me and calling me freak, and so I decided to come back. You may accuse me for being insane to come back, but this is the only place I wouldn't be yelled at as freak."

Ganta nodded. "How old are you?" He asked.

"Fourteen." I answered and he grinned. "We're the same age."

I grinned and we exchanged a high-five. "So how old is Shiro?" I asked.

"Fifteen I think…" He answered. "I'm not really sure; Shiro doesn't talk about herself a lot." I glanced at the cheerful albino running around. "Anyways she sure is cheerful."

"Yeah…C'mon sit." He gestured for me to sit down and he told me how his classmates had been murdered by the Wretched Egg and how he ended up in Deadman Wonderland. I told him about the explosion that day at the Dog-Race Show." Ganta nodded. "The Wretched Egg was there; otherwise you wouldn't have gotten infected…"

"And the problem is who the Wretched Egg is." I crossed my arms and we went into a silent thinking state. After a few seconds we broke into laughs. We both knew well that thinking who the Wretched Egg is wouldn't help us any soon.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around me and I yelped to see that it wasn't Shiro. It was the boy I had seen running around earlier that I had never met. "Hello Blue Jay!" He beamed.

Ganta seemed surprised at his sudden appearance too. "Mocking Bird…"

Mocking Bird pouted. "Ganta! Don't call me Mocking Bird, call me Toto. And so do you Blue Jay." He gave me a fond pat on the head. I nodded slowly. "Okay…so you're Mocking Bird…" I can just faintly remember that he was the strongest Deadman in G-ward. I figured that I shouldn't get on his bad side.

"It isn't that hard to find who the Wretched Egg is." He sang. Ganta's eyes widened. "Really Toto? He asked desperately. (Yeah, I wasn't as desperate as him to find the Wretched Egg anyway. I came here because the evil overlord promised me that she'd show me what advantage she had…)

"Yeah, don't hurt your brains thinking, the Wretched Egg is…"

Just as he was about to say the answer to all existing questions in the world Shiro came bounding over and Grabbed Ganta by the arm. Ganta was immediately transferred to the Shiro-in-sexy-tights La-la land. He blushed furiously. "Shiro don't stick so close! I'm a healthy man too!" Mocking Bird coward away, dragging me along. "It's okay Ganta please ignore us, you can go and enjoy your sex...? Or no wait..." He seemed to be thinking of another word which was just as embarrassing.

Ganta stuttered a protest and he laughed. "Okay Woodpecker! Let's go Blue Jay, don't be a light bulb." He dragged me away on the opposite direction, not particularly where, just the opposite direction.

I frowned. "Toto, who is the Wretched Egg?"

Toto glanced at me in surprise. "Oh so you still remember our conversation?" "Just answer me."

He frowned slightly than beamed. "Lean in." He whispered. I did as he said and he whispered a name in my ear.

I felt my blood go cold and drain out of my face. I shot a feverish glance at my fellow Deadmans resting under the shades than turned back. "How do you know?" I asked.

"You can ask Robin." He replied with a smile. "I told her all of it before."

I narrowed my eyes. "Toto if you know Abbey you should know that she would have forgotten all by now."

"Well let's hope she remembers!" He sang and danced away. I stood there and facepalmed. "What in the world...?" I moaned.

There was a scratching at my leg and I looked down in surprise. Okay, so I came back to Deadman Wonderland knowing perfectly well it was a trap, the strongest Deadman just spoke to me in his bloody riddles and now an armadillo is snuggling me?

I picked up the tiny animal. "What is an armadillo doing here?" I wondered out loud in a sarcastic tone.

"Kincho!" A voice called and I looked up to see a regular prisoner who had enough guts to hang out with Deadmans. (Which I later learned that he was Humming Bird's sister complex older brother.) I handed the armadillo to him. "Keep your pet on a leash." I said dully.

Suddenly Humming Bird came bounding over. "You! Blue Jay! Why are you here?"

I stared at her blankly. "I wonder how many times would I have to repeat myself today..." I muttered.

Humming Bird and I were both impatient as I explained. And she said the word both of us was expecting. "You're insane."

"Which I suppose is a good thing in Deadman Wonderland."

"Apparently so..." She shrugged.


	3. Forgeries' Debut

_**Chapter 3: Forgeries' Debut**_

The day after, I was hanging out with Humming Bird; we both shared an interest of making Crow's life (And everybody's life.) miserable. Her brother held the armadillo in his hands and sighed at our so-called girl talk. Humming Bird and I are very, dear friends. Seriously, who can ask for a better partner at talking evil and thinking of terrible torture schemes?

"Minatsuki…" Humming Bird's brother groaned. "Can you two stop now…?"

"Shut up bro." Humming Bird muttered, waving him away. "I have some serious business to attend to."

Humming Bird, despite her sadistic nature and all, was actually quite adorable if you just look from the outside. I mean, she wears dresses and a flower hairpin, her room was drowning in beautiful flowers. I felt calm just smelling the sweet things.

Suddenly, the TV flickered on and we glanced at it in surprise. "What?"

Gabby the evil overlord stood in front of a mini stage with handfuls of mics in front of her. Behind her was a ginormous birdcage with a red curtain over it. She took a deep bow and I realized that this was the advantage she had told me about. _"Ahem."_ She cleared her throat. _"Thank you for taking time out of your busy day for this meeting."_

Minatsuki scowled. "What's with that crowd and that birdcage?"

"I dunno…" I answered. Her brother seemed about to faint. "I'm still not used to these Deadman stuff…"

Gabby continued on. _"First off, we would like to humbly apologize for any trouble caused by hiding the existence of the special prisoners known as Deadman."_

I narrowed my eyes and bit my lips. What is this evil overlord doing? Goodness sake…what kind of advantage would this speech give her? (And more importantly, what disadvantage would this speech give me?)

"_At long last, we present an exposition of the basement arena and the unusual prisoners. And with this exposition, we've made our decision. This may be the closing of Deadman Wonderland. Up until now, our undisclosed reason for existing was…Deadmen… These people who hold the mysterious ability to manipulate their own blood are dangerous. They are not simply ordinary people with a talent, their blood is a weapon, and nothing can detect these killing machines. Do not misunderstand, they are not human, they are wild animals."_

"The idea of turning her into a mushed up meat pile is getting more and more appealing by the moment…" I muttered and Humming Bird nodded. "Ditto."

"_The purpose of Deadman Wonderland's secret control of them has been to study them… However our attempt to keep them a secret to prevent chaos backfired, making the public anxious. From now on, let's open everything to the public. They can't live in society, so this is the place to release their instinct… The show called Carnival Corpse…"_

Humming Bird, her brother, and I nearly jumped up at the same time. A Carnival Corpse that's open to _public?_

The red curtains of the Bird Cage were pulled up and revealed two people. One a normal Deadman whom I've seen at bars a few times before. Another a shockingly repulsive face which I wanted to forget since forever. Yep, it was one of the damn Forgeries I've met on my way to freedom half a year ago. I bit my lips, unless you have any super-special Branch of Sin or Worm Eater it's impossible to defeat them…

"Who are you and what's with that mask?" The normal Deadman cracked his knuckles. "This is your big show huh? Well…take this flashy bastard!" He snarled and charged him. One of those medieval spike balls on his hand.

"Idiot!" I gasped; Humming Bird shot me a questioning look.

The Forgery simply dodged and the oh-so-terrifying poisonous blood snake made a bite on the opponent's shoulders. He broke away with a grin and I facepalmed, he had no idea what was going to happen now. Better start mourning… "Whoa, all a show huh? Heh its fine by me if you can't hit me…" That's when his shoulder started to bubble and pus and swells to twice its size. I gritted my teeth; that had happened to Matt too, just that I had sliced off the infected meat with the Worm Eater before the poison could spread any more. He let out a terrified scream; the Forgery walked forward and gave the swollen thing a small poke. Immediately the Deadman exploded and I let out a sigh. Cold sweat dripped down my temple.

The super evil overlord of the universe stood back up to her microphones again with a pleasant smile; seemingly enjoying the battle. It irritated me that all the reporters failed to notice the fact. _"That is a Deadman."_ She said calmly. _"You understand don't you? Proof against human nature being basically good isn't it? See as how they're going mad…"_

The crowd was whispering to one another, looking as repulsed as I was. _"That's a Deadman? If Deadman Wonderland closes that'll be let out on the streets?" "This kind of thing happens in public, what happened to human rights…?" "Human rights? Is that thing even human?"_

"Who was that masked guy…?" Humming Bird gasped.

"The Forgeries." I replied and they both glanced at me. "Huh?" "I'm not very sure about the details, but I've met them once on my jailbreak. They were sent out to block me. But after a fight we defeated them. They're strong." I said. "If I hadn't smuggled out the Undertaker's weapons we would have been killed."

Minatsuki looked back at the screen which showed Gabby answering questions calmly. "The Worm Eater…huh…"

"I don't know exactly what they are, but their Branch of Sins differs from ours for some reason. "The Forgeries' Branch of Sin is possibly one of the most dangerous. At the slightest touch, their Branch of Sin will infect the victim's body with a terrible virus that spreads through the body within seconds and destroys their body painfully." I can still recall the words from the speaker during our fight.

I said goodbye to Minatsuki and Yoh and visited another bedroom. I had the very feeling that I'd try to beat him up within the first three seconds but I'll need his help. After all, one Worm Eater wouldn't be enough, right? If one day we'd have to fight those Forgeries.

I threw open the door to my good-old-friend (Note the sarcasm.) Rokuro's room. He jumped in surprise and stared at me in disbelief, his math textbook falling to the ground (I still don't get why people would read math textbooks for fun.). "What the… aren't you supposed to be outside of Deadman Wonderland already?"

I rolled my eyes. "Where are the Undertakers?"

"Huh?"

"Shut up and answer."

He lied back down on his bed. "Ha, they're all dead, the Undertakers don't exist anymore. Stupid… now what are you doing here?"

I pointed a finger at him. "I didn't give you permission to speak." I said darkly. "So where did all the Worm Eater go?"

He frowned slightly. "What? Are you trying to fight those guys with Worm Eater?" He pointed to the TV which was now in a commercial. "Don't be ridiculous… Those are the complete Forgeries, the ones whom you fought on your escape was the incomplete ones. They aren't worth one a thousand of these guys now."

I scowled. "Just where did they go?"

"Back in the lab of course." He replied, picking up his beloved math textbook. "Even I can't go in there now, and I was the one who helped developed it for goodness sake!" He cracked his neck and went back to read his math.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the door. "I've defeated them once with Worm Eater. I don't expect them to pick a fight with us so quickly, but I'm pretty sure they will someday…"

"Blue Jay, I respect you as the few of the Deadmen that can actually think. But this time your brain is short-circuit. The Forgeries specialize in group fights, even if you have a Worm Eater weapon on full blast, it couldn't block their attacks on every direction."

"Apathetic bastard…What the hell's your problem? The thought of beating you up into a bloody pulp is becoming more and more appealing by the second. How do Genkaku and Hibana do it then?"

"They've been trained, idiot." He flipped the page of his book. I crossed my arms. "And so? How does the Worm Eater function?"

"The Worm Eater is made up of the most complicated chemicals; you won't be able to remake them even if I told you the formula."

"I never said that. Is there any way that I can…activate it? I've had my spear for six months now."

"No such needs. It's permanently activated."

"What do you know about them?"

"And why should I tell you?" He raised his eyebrow, not looking at me. I wasn't sure if it was at a question or simply just trying to provoke me. I sighed. "I dunno, I don't see a reason that you'd have to tell me; I hate you and you hate me. My wonderful blackmail evidence of you being drunk wouldn't work now right…?" Saying that I pulled out my phone and scrolled down my photos until I found my blackmail evidence. Turning the volume on full blast I held it out to the hall, where quite a few people were gathered. "This is Rokuro being Drunk and singing Michael Jackson's…"

"Wait a second why do you have that?" He yelped. I turned down the volume and waved the embarrassing video in front of him. "Well?" I snickered.

"I'm gonna kill you one day…" He muttered. "I don't know much either. But it seems like that little girl Gabby created them by injecting the Nameless Worm into their blood. So, in simple words, they are man¬¬¬-made Deadmen."

"Uh-huh…?"

"That's it. Now shoo, go away."

I grabbed the jug of water on his bedside table and dumped the whole thing down on his head before I did so. Oh how I hoped that it was Aqua Regia...


	4. Let the Show Begin!

_**Chapter 4: Let the Show Begin!**_

You know what really pisses me off? Not the fact that the evil overlord had described us as merciless monsters, not the fact that the whole society hates me, and not the fact that I'm back in Deadman Wonderland. It's the fact that the Forgeries had sent me an invitation to their Carnival Corpse.

When I woke up on my comfy bed a mask had appeared beside my pillow. One of the masks that belonged to the Forgeries. Written in blood, was the challenge form. Today's Carnival Corpse, G-R93.

If it was just the challenge form, maybe I wouldn't have bothered to go, but on the inside of the mask, also written in bloody letters, was a small poem only I could understand.

"What the hell…?" I gasped, grasping my bangs in frustration. I felt the world spin around me as I was swallowed by humiliation and horror.

_Down the quiet aisle,_

_There the jolly group._

_Eight people with you in the middle_

_That weird little you._

_Laughing and laughing,_

_What can you do?_

My worst memory. Long before I had the Branch of Sin; the darkest past in my memories, how would they know that?

Without a moment's hesitation I grabbed my Worm Eater spear and dashed out of my room, my expression murderous. As I turned around the hall I saw all the other Deadmen running towards the place as well.

"You too?" Another Deadman asked. "What was written on yours?" I stuck up my middle finger. "Something I don't wanna tell!" He nodded at my reaction, not being mad at all.

I ran and caught up with Woodpecker, Humming Bird, and Crow. They were cursing at the Forgeries and I had no problem joining them. "Dammit… you must be f****** s******* me…" Ganta growled.

"Kill those bastards as they want!" Crow snarled.

"I'll slice bits off them until they're just a piece of meat!" Humming Bird screeched.

I held up my spear and my eyes were dancing with flames of hate. This time, I will not let my other personality take over. I am going to slice off their heads _myself_. "They shall endure pain that even the god of death can't whip up…" I hissed.

The door of G-R93 loomed in front of us and slowly it creaked open. Everyone looked like they were about to go on a killing spree. Well of course, that's why we're here.

"Huh? Its pitch black in here." One of my fellow Deadmen said. Suddenly eerie silhouettes started to appear in the dark, the blinding lights turned on and the Forgeries fell from the fifty-meter high ceiling to the ground. And they stood up in a very repulsive way that'd remind you of zombies. Several people looked like they wanted to vomit and some mimed vomiting in the corner. Gosh, I wonder whether their limbs are still intact or not.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen!"_ The annoying speaker roared. _"Good evening and welcome to this sleepless night! You won't get a wink of sleep tonight! Welcome to this dream of nightmares that is the corpse of the prisoners! For the first time this group match is open to public, please look at the on-screen profiles as the Carnival Corpse begins! Enjoy the madness to your hearts contents!"_

Crow slashed open his forearms and I let out the whole-body _Susanoo_. "Ugh…f*** them all…" He muttered.

"_FIGHT!"_

The Forgeries let out their poisonous snakes and Chaplin gasped. "Don't let those snakes touch you!" He cried. Crow with his supersonic-slash of his scythes had already chopped down an arm of one of the Forgeries. "Thanks buddy." He grinned. Ganta grinned. "Awesome, Senji-san!" Another groaned. "Oy! Leave some for me too, Crow!"

I held up my spear and slashed through the snake that came my way as well. "F*** you Forgeries!" I snarled. "Fear the Worm Eater!"

"_Worthy of once a member of the Undertakers! Blue Jay still holds the Worm Eater!"_

Suddenly the Forgery that Crow had sliced in half stood up again. We let out a collective gasp. "Crow!" Crow gasped but the snake had already bitten him in the calf. Immediately the injury started to swell and pus; he winced at the pain but with a red flash the swollen meat was gone, leaving only a bloody trail. Crow glared at the owner of the _Whip Wing_; Humming Bird. "Arrggh! F****** Ow! Who the hell are you supposed to be cutting here?" He snapped.

Humming Bird flipped him off. "Show some gratitude f****** muscle-head!"

"_AAH?_"

"Those snake Branches of Sin are poisoned or something! If it's in you for too long your precious muscles will start looking like that." She pointed to a bloody pulp oozing pus and spreading a dreadful smell. "Right Blue Jay?" She shouted.

I nodded. "Yeah!"

"Hey where did you get that spear that can melt down the Branch of Sin?" One of the Deadmen behind me asked. I glanced at the weapon in my hands. "Back when I was still a spy of the Undertakers. This is the Worm Eater and it's the Undertaker's weapons."

They nodded slowly and suddenly all the remaining Forgeries began to chant. "Killing feels good…Killing feels good…kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill…Killing feels good…Killing feels good…Killing feels good…" They started to limp forward and Ganta yelped in terror. He raised his hand and his blood-bullet shot out towards one of them. It hit the mask and finally, the Forgery's face is revealed. A young girl no older than me or Humming Bird. But she seemed lost, she felt around blindly for her mask and put it on again. "Mask…mask…"

Ganta stood there in disbelief as the rest of us charged into battle. Crow slicing their limbs off, Humming Bird slashing through everything in her way, me and my spear piercing through their bodies. "What the hell's wrong with you Ganta?" Crow shouted over the noise of the battle.

He stood there, petrified. "Azami…" He whispered as a snake decided to swallow him from behind.

Suddenly another snake collided with the snake that wanted to kill Ganta. "_Love_ _Labyrinth._" Said a voice that I never thought that would sound reliable. Ganta snapped back to reality. "Toto!" He cried. Toto did a little twirl.

"_The strongest Deadman that has survived the Wretched Egg, Toto Sakigami crashes the party!"_ The speaker shouted.

"And you got some balls to say that you're strongest?" Another Deadman snarled. The one beside him gasped in horror. "Are you an idiot? That's _Mocking Bird!_"

Toto licked the blood off his fingers in a gruesomely charming way. (And I had no idea where that adjective came from.) "Well, I'm sorry if I'm not what you expected, I'm only in this body for a temporary moment…'ll judge you with my love…"

A snake slithered up to them and Ganta grabbed his chest as if someone had shot a bullet through him. "Look out!" He shouted.

"_Love_ _Labyrinth…Crow; Crow._" He jumped into the air and two scythes emerged from his forearms; slicing the Forgery that tried to attack him into pieces. Ganta's mouth popped open. "That ability…"

Crow scowled. "Just stealing someone else's abilities because you feel like it…!"

It took me a second to figure out what Mocking Bird's ability is and why he was crowned the strongest Deadman. Mocking Bird's special ability was to imitate everyone else's ability.

"I was reset once. I need to eat your blood to imitate your abilities." He said as he flipped through the air. "Because of yesterday I can only use Crow's ability now." He landed his hand on one of the Forgery's masks and the scythe sliced through his brain. I had no idea what he was talking about being reset but I still gulped.

"And all the while he was talking…" Said Chaplin, gawking.

"Keh…" Crow was apparently mad at him for imitating his ability.

"_Whoa!"_ The speaker cried. _"Had the tables been turned by Mocking Bird's sudden intrusion?"_

Humming Bird continued slashing at the dead corpse. "Umm…he's already dead…" Said Masu, cowering from Humming Bird's rage. "That damn mask messed me up!" She snarled. "Just dying is too good for them!"

Chaplin raised his eyebrow. "What about dying _ugly?_" He suggested. Hirata nodded. "My daughter agrees…" Hirata splattered his blood onto the floor and the corpse burned up with a repulsive smell.

"Two left…" Crow glowered at the remaining two; Humming Bird's whips were alive and flying.

Mocking Bird was suddenly beside me with pleading gold eyes. "I need a defense." He said.

I glared at him for a few seconds before holding out my bleeding palm (I can see why Crow was raged now; our Branch of Sins are copyright! I'm charging him after this…). He beamed and licked the blood. "You're the best! Well, then, shall we? My lover's vow is almost over…" As he turned away the _Susanoo_ turned on full blast and he charged, ignoring the remaining attacks of the Forgeries which all bounced off at the absolute defense.

"Your _what?_" I chided and charged too. Only Ganta stood back, looking at us in horror. "Wait everyone!" He cried. "That person…is Azami!" A ball of blinding light gathered in his palm and we all turned to stare at him in surprise. The ball turned out to be his Branch of Sin, aiming at no one, but us. His comrades.

The ceiling came crashing down and I gasped, I dove for a safe place to dodge the crumbling concrete and iron. Suddenly something hit the back of my head and I blacked out.

My blackout was only for a few minutes; for when I woke up I was still in the rubbles with my hand under on boulder. The _Susanoo_ had protected the rest of my body along with my Worm Eater spear, thank god; if it hadn't been for that I'd never survived. I winced at the pain than I heard a raged hissing. "Ganta you bastard…what the hell did you do…?"

It came flooding back to me. Ganta had aimed his attack at us, but accidently hit the ceiling. Now we're all on the edge of dying and the only reason he did this was to protect that goddamned Forgery.


	5. A Cunning Plot

_**Chapter 5: A Cunning Plot**_

I opened my eyes and sat up. My head was spinning and I felt the urge to vomit. A soft hand patted my back and I looked up to see Zoe and Abbey standing beside my bed. "You're finally awake!" They beamed.

There was a sudden pain in my arm and I looked down to see a cast. Seeing my action they quickly explained. "You broke your arm in that Carnival Corpse." Abbey said quickly. "But thank god; Deadmen tend to heal quicker because of the Branch of Sin."

I glanced at her then at Zoe. Then I frowned. "Where am I now…?" I croaked; my voice was a dry as sandpaper. Zoe quickly grabbed me a cup of water. "In your room in G-ward." She replied.

Nodding slowly I absorbed the fact… Uh-huh…in G-ward… I detected the wrongness of the statement and I choked out the water. Abbey patted me on the back. "So you mean I'm still in Deadman Wonderland?" I asked. They nodded in unison. I pointed at Zoe. "I can understand that why Abbey can be here, but what about Zoe?"

They exchanged a glance. "Well, she wanted to come after seeing your group fight on TV. I was anxious too; Gabby recognized me as a former Deadman and as soon as I stepped in I was cuffed up again." Abbey held up her bracelet for me to see. I lied back down and groaned. "Great…Now how do we escape? We don't have to worry about the Undertakers anymore but the Forgeries are a major problem…" I shook my head. "No wait. That still doesn't explain why Zoe is here."

"Well, I was with her and then I told them that I was a friend and they let me passed…"

I smiled warily. "Wonderful…be careful here, anyone would want your life at any second anywhere here…and you're not a Deadman either…"

She held up a spear. "Abbey brought this for me; it says that it's like… the Branch of Sin's natural enemy…?"

I gave her a thumbs up. "Yep, good job Abbey."

Abbey beamed and I sat up again. "How long was I out?"

"Three days."

"What happened during the three days?"

"I don't really know… we don't go out often. But it seems like the Forgeries had been massacring Deadmen as a hobby. The rest of the Deadmen are really pissed at Woodpecker for injuring their strongest ones like you, Humming Bird, and Crow. The ones sent there on the first day were the strongest ones; the promoter picked you guys personally." She gave me a pat on the back. "Tiffany you're one of the strongest in G-ward now, I'm proud of you."

"Haha thanks. But I don't see any point of being the strongest here… it makes more people want to kill you only." I looked up at the wall where all our belongings lined up. "I need candy."

Abbey quickly handed me one and I popped it into my mouth. I felt my insides turning upside down at the bitterness. After a few gulps of water I managed to get it down my esophagus. Gasping for air Zoe patted my back. "Is it that disgusting?" She asked blankly. "Abbey had the same reaction too."

"Yes it is." I gasped.

There was a knock on the door and we looked up in surprise at Woodpecker. He looked guilty and he bowed ninety degrees. "I'm sorry." He cried. "It's just that… I saw one of my friends in them…"

I stood up and walked over. He seemed pretty beaten up as well, possibly by the other Deadmen he visited before me. I narrowed my eyes; my hate and rage still existed. "Woodpecker." I said darkly. He looked up hopefully. "Yes…?"

"I see that Crow and Humming Bird had kicked you out already. I don't plan to do the same…"

He looked downright hopeful and then I crushed his dreams nice and hard. "I will count to three, and you disappear from my sight forever. Got it? One…"

Ganta looked panicked. "Blue Jay I'm sorry…!" He started.

I kept on counting. "Two…"

"I really am! That was just an accident, I swear!" I didn't show mercy and I grabbed the frying pan that had served scrambled eggs in the morning while I was still asleep; I brought it crashing down on his skull. Woodpecker stumbled backwards, looking dazed. I swung the frying pan over my shoulder and scowled. "Don't ever let me see you again, Woodpecker. Or I will _personally_ make sure that you die a very, very, painful death…"Woodpecker stared at me in horror as I slammed the door shut.

Abbey and Zoe exchanged a glance. "You didn't have to be so mean." They protested.

I scowled. "You two are too gentle to survive in here. Zoe you should hurry up and leave as fast as you can. I'll think of something for Abbey..." In my brain I wondered whether it was possible or not to sneak into the so-called lab and smuggled out a few bottles of acid or Worm Eaters.

Zoe stared at me desperately. "Tiffany its okay I'll be fine. I have the Worm Eater..."

I bit my lips. "What was caused by Deadmen needs to be ended by Deadmen. Especially me and the others. Two Worm Eaters isn't enough; we'll need more."

Abbey pouted. "I'm a Deadman too! I can help." She protested. I crossed my arms as good as I can with the cast. "But you're too soft; tell me that when you can kill without blinking."

"Kill?" She echoed.

"Yep." I nodded. "Didn't you realize that we were killing the Forgeries there? I have at least three or four lives on my hands now." I looked down at my hand which seemed a little grey under the lights. "And I don't exactly feel guilty. And I don't even know them. The Deadmen and Forgeries are going to break into war as soon as the stronger ones; which mean us, are healed."

"And you Deadmen heal at an inhuman speed..." Zoe added. Abbey shot her a _not-helping_ look. I looked down at the cast. "So how much is it healed now?" I asked, waving the arm. They yelped and pushed my arm down. I grinned. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt a bit."

Zoe sighed. "Well, the last time they gave you an X-ray was yesterday before dinner and they say that about thirty percent already…"

I tilted my head and my brain went into full math mode. If it was yesterday that was thirty percent then it should be more than forty percent now… Sweet Jesus; never knew the Branch of Sin had this kind of use. I bit my lips. If that's so the others would heal pretty soon as well… Damn… god isn't giving us any time.

Standing up I strolled out the door; they started to follow but I shook my head. "Don't worry, just going out for a stroll, won't take too long… Maybe visit some friends…" They stared at me anxiously as I shut the door.

I strolled down the hall and many Deadmen gave me a pat on the shoulder saying that I did a good job if it wasn't for that Woodpecker. I nodded in agreement. Yeah… of course… if it wasn't for Woodpecker we'd have a full victory and went on massacring Forgeries now instead of them massacring us. We were the strong ones; but now we're all severely injured. Crow, Humming Bird, Peacock, Condor, and me. And so we can only watch as they kill off the weaker Deadmen.

A thought hit me but I let it pass. Cold sweat trickled down my temple; hope they don't send Abbey into the Carnival Corpse soon… She'd have no chance against those Forgeries. Unless she has the Worm Eater. Damn… I have to get my hands on those no matter what! Thinking of these I turned and walked towards the oh-so-familiar headquarters of the Undertakers.

It was banned from entering of course. But no guards actually bothered to guard it. From my knowledge of them they were probably taking a break or just gambling somewhere else. Oh well what's the difference? I kicked open the door and a cool breeze blew through my hair.

Well, I wonder what kind of battle was enough to overthrow the whole wall and the ceiling. The sea breeze was making it chilly and it never occurred to me that the Undertaker's headquarters were actually above ground level. Well it wasn't hard to guess, just that I never bothered.

Kicking the piles of rubbles away I made my way towards the back cabinet where they stored all their chemicals. Hope there's something there… that was where I got my Aqua Regia.

The whole place was a disaster. As if the god of chaos and destruction had graced upon this land himself. Or perhaps a tornado decided to sweep over. No Branch of Sin can have done such damage… A light bulb appeared on top of my head. "Woodpecker's Branch of Sin!" I said in delight. Happy that I found a reasonable answer but then my expression crashed down at the memory of him nearly destroying all of us. But what was that Branch of Sin anyway? I've never seen any Branch of Sin like it…

_Click, clack_, a gun was at my head.

_Click, clack_, I am surrounded by three strangers ready to kill me. I immediately activated the _Susanoo_ and they all glared at me. Well _one_ glared at me; one was busy admiring me up and down and the other looked too cool to care. I growled. "Damn that Rokuro, there are still Undertakers after all!"

The one that was scanning me looked up in surprise. "Who are you?" He asked cautiously. I crossed my arms. "What? As Undertakers you don't even know me?"

"Who are you?" The one who glared at me asked again. He had the tattoos all over his body that made him look like a tiger. I stomped my feet and glared at them. "What kind of Undertakers are you?" I spat. "They should have put the magnificent double-spy Blue Jay into their trainee textbooks now. You know, the double spy that melted off her own cuffs with acids and smuggled out Worm Eaters and won a trial for her own freedom and lived pleasantly in the normal world for six months?" I deadpanned. "Oh yeah right, I almost forgot. I came back here again because Scar Chain's tape and the evil overlord's speech about the Forgeries caused me to be feared by society."

They exchanged a glance. "Looks like we've found a comrade." The tiger person grinned.

"Huh?"


	6. DW Special Hunting Force

_**Chapter 6: DW Special Hunting Force**_

I sat on a chair drinking tea, across me sat the chief guard Makina of Deadman Wonderland. Well you can guess that it was her who was in charge of keeping all the prisoners in order every day. All prisoners except Deadmen. She looked at me with great interest. "Listen here, Blue Jay." She mused. "I know that what the sneaky little fox said about you Deadmen was a lie. She is only trying to justify her brutality. Isn't that so?"

I nodded slowly and pointed a spoon at her. "Yes, probably so."

"We _Deadman Wonderland's Special Hunting Force_'s final goal is to bring down Deadman Wonderland. For this we'll need your help. Are you willing to lend us a hand?"

"Seems like a nice option." I nodded slowly; my spoon still pointed at her. "But I'd like to make things clear. I only fight for myself. And right now I am only fighting for my freedom and to prove that the public images of us Deadmen are wrong. The pus and swelling belong to the Forgeries; no Deadmen carries that kind of gross technique."

"Really?"

"Yes really." I nodded. "They're man-made Deadmen; created by injecting the Nameless Worm into their system. The Nameless Worm is a substance or a bug that is produced by the Wretched Egg, and we Deadmen were infected by it naturally. Unlike the Forgeries who were forced." I paused. "And I don't know what that human-science-crazy-sadist-freaky nurse did, but they seemed to have mutated the worms into something that carried that weird venom."

Makina looked delighted. "You are a wonderful comrade Blue Jay. And as you say, you've had some experience with them even before the Carnival Corpse."

"Yeah, but that was before their completion. They were just experiments back then, but they are completion now. Their level of difficulty is a totally different one."

She sipped her tea. "I find your experience remarkable. So how did you win them back then? Even while they were only incomplete experiments."

"Simple, as an Undertaker's spy I smuggled out a few Worm Eater weapons. And I barbecued them with it." I patted the bag on my waist. I carry all my belongings with me everywhere now, including the Worm Eater.

She held out her hand and I handed her my spear. I had the feeling that she was telling the truth. She was a friend and not an enemy. After inspecting it she handed it back to me. "Brilliant." She said. "I'm happy that we have an experienced Deadman cooperating with us."

I frowned. "Wait a minute… does this mean that I'm going on spy business again?" She shrugged. "Not necessarily." "Can I call my friends then? One is a Deadman that escaped with me but was stupid enough to come back and another isn't even a prisoner. I don't know how she got in here…"

She nodded. "I'll send someone to fetch them…"

A short brunette dashed into the room panting while holding a laptop. "Chief Makina!" She cried. "A visitor…again…"

I raised my eyebrow and the _Susanoo_ wrapped around me in defense. Makina, on the other hand, looked amused. "What do you mean by again? If they want to come, they should come altogether at once. They're coming for the same business right? My, my…every single one of them hastens me…"

Crow's shadow loomed and a couple of guards scrambled out of his way for the sake of their own lives. In marched Crow; he scowled at the sight of me. "What are you doing here Blue Jay?" He hissed.

"Same business as you I guess." I shrugged. "But instead of the front line I'm more specialized at undercover, scheming, and defenses…"

"F*** you…" He muttered.

I'll give you a short summary. Ganta had come in search of his friend; the so-called Forgery Azami. And left Shiro to cry to the Deadmen for help. Of course, they were still pissed at him but suddenly Azami appeared, back to her clear mind state and not being controlled by the mask. The mask was the main reason they were all bloodthirsty; it brainwashes them with the electric signals stimulating their brain. And now Ganta had been captured by the freaky nurse and the evil overlord Gabby to some horrible human experiment. Shiro and Azami had gone and rescued him and promised that they'll destroy the brainwash system's host computer after they saved Ganta. They had been so moved by Shiro's speech they came and argued with the chief; letting them out of G-ward and go to help them.

End of Summary. Happy? Good 'cause I'm not saying it again. Makina nodded and they hurried off to Woodpecker's aid. I stayed behind.

She looked at me. "Aren't you going?" She asked.

I yawned. "Nah… I'm better at scheming and stuff. Not at the front line."

"Well you seem splendid with using that _Susanoo_." I shrugged. "It's only an absolute defense, not much attacking abilities included. I'm better at wielding that Worm Eater and frying pans."

"Frying pans…?"

"It's just a joke." I laughed and the two girls rushed in. "Tiff-tiff we were worried sick!" Abbey complained. "Who takes a five-hour long walk in a five story tall building when you already know everything about it?"

"Well, apparently I was kidnapped and was almost forced to become a spy again." I chuckled. Zoe tilted her head and Makina and she smiled. "Hello, so which one of you is Robin?"

Abbey raised her hand like a good child. Makina nodded. "Very well, and so you're Zoe, the non-prisoner." She shot a glance at Zoe and she gulped. "You two will have to stay here, unfortunately." Makina sighed and put a hand onto my shoulder. "Blue Jay and I have some wars to fight; weaker Deadmen are no match against them. Bye!"

Before they can protest she shut the door. I glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "Abbey isn't that weak." I said.

She shook her head. "That child is too innocent to witness such things. I don't know what to say but you're too mature and calm against these things."

I shrugged. "I went through fourteen years of life to learn that being innocent wouldn't do you any good. Watched people being headless since I was four." Reaching into my bag I pulled out my spear; with a quick swing it extended to its longest and I swung it over my shoulder. "So, we're going on carnage next?"

She pulled her sword out and aimed at me arm. My blood chilled for a second then I realized that my cast was off. Cold sweat trickled down my face once again. So these kinds of people really exist… I stretched and find my arm completely fine. Hooray for the inhuman healing speed!


	7. War Begins (And It Didn't End)

_**Chapter 7: War Begins (And it didn't end.)**_

"G-ward is an underground facility that stretches around cogwheel's tower. Exits that connect underground and above are twenty-six in total." She recited the words from her radio. "If everything goes according to the plan it'll end within several hours, we cannot afford to lose this game!" That was at me.

I nodded. "As long as the social stop hating me…"

There were suddenly booms and bangs echoing from around the hall. I bit my lips; Bombu had already started to detonate his bombs which I had no idea how he had set them. "When we're hunting a fox that we can't eat, it's easier to burn the whole den down right…?" She chuckled to herself.

We turned abruptly when Forgeries came scrambling down the hall, hungry for blood. I gulped and Makina didn't hesitate when she sliced through all of them with her sword.

I saw the other two who kidnapped me from the Undertaker's base earlier sitting in a tank firing missiles and bullets one after another. But the power of the mask was strong, even after they were hit by the bullets they stood up and stumbled forward like a zombie. The bloody sight made me want to puke; thank god I didn't bring Abbey and Zoe here, its living hell…

My _Susanoo_ formed and I pierced through the snake one of the Forgeries had directed at me. "Take that!" I snarled; my inner sadist taking over. _Kill them all._ I commanded one last time as the real me went into a deep sleep.

_Ay, captain…_ I felt the sadist respond.

Killing is fun; especially when the adrenaline takes over your body like ecstasy drug. Wracking havoc on the small field along with a few other soldiers, a tank, and a chief Makina against Forgeries streaming out of the open double door. Would these damn Forgeries ever stop streaming out? How many are there anyway?

Despite the fact that I was half awake while slicing them apart, I couldn't help getting flustered by the number. How should I explain my other side? Let's just put it this way. When I go into the other mode, everything becomes cold and meaningless to me. My eyes seemed half closed and my body was automatic at slicing whatever comes my way. It seems like my negative feelings had all merged together into another soul that hated the world and wanted to destroy everything in its path.

Okay, brief description over, you must have been dying to know how it feels to let another so-called personality take over right? Now you do. And back to the fight we go!

"Goddamned evil overlord…" I muttered at I dodged a snake and the _Susanoo_ blocked another. _Why did she create these zombies…? For goodness sake, what's the real purpose of this?_ Thinking of this the Susanoo's bony blood-made arms knocked down one Forgery. Others kept streaming out of the door.

Deadmen hollered out everywhere as they escaped out of the building. "G-ward is falling apart!" I heard one yell and a small yellow thing scurried past me.

"What the…?" I stammered; the armadillo made a beeline into the collapsing building. "Wait! Kincho!" I yelled.

Kashima popped out of the tank. "What are you daydreaming Blue Jay?" He shouted. "Hurry up and go on a killing spree or something! We can't let those foxes escape!"

"Quite your racket." Eko snapped and pushed the tiger back down. He gave me an apologizing (Or flirting.) smile and a quick nod before disappearing back into the vehicle again.

I sighed and turned back to my own fight. Soon the Forgeries had started to decrease and my heart turned from _a hundred-meter-dash_ to a walk. My clothes were splattered with blood and I swung the spear. I really like this spear; it was sharp enough that even a simple swing can cut the flesh. You don't have to poke at them every time. From time to time I still wondered where Kincho went. Yoh must be very worried now.

_**(Zoe)**_

I sat quietly in the office, rumbling and explosion noises could be heard from upstairs. It made me feel worried; Tiffany's arm isn't completely healed yet but now she's off fighting a war with the Forgeries and rebelling DW with the guards and Deadmen of G-ward. And we're being kept here being safe. Just because I wasn't a Deadmen and Abbey isn't part of the strong ones.

I can understand their concerns. They didn't want us seeing those gore and corpses and blood. They both know perfectly well that Abbey wasn't weak; just she was too innocent. But then here's the weird part; how come Tiffany is allowed to go upstairs? What makes her so different from us? The split personality? As far as I see there isn't much difference between us except that she's a Deadmen. So if I was a Deadmen too would I be allowed to go up there and fight?

No one can blame me for feeling anxious. Not even texting or playing games on my phone seemed fun now. Not that I can't text, but I don't feel like texting. None of the games seem appealing. Abbey gave a long, hard sigh. "I wonder how Tiffany's doing."

"I do too." I replied quietly. But then even if I was a Deadmen, _would_ I go up? Never mind the fact that they'd still kick me away if I was weak. But what if I was strong? Would I have enough courage to go upstairs and fight those Forgeries? Risking my life against those poisonous monsters?

Abbey looked at me anxiously. "Zoe, what should we do…?"

I blinked. "Do what?"

"I mean… those Forgeries; they're bound to come here sooner or later right? We can't hold them off…"

I stared at her and my palm was wet. "You mean that we have to change hiding places?" I asked. She nodded and I shook my head. "There's no way, there's only one door and there are Forgeries roaming down the hall trying to kill us. It's too risky…"

Abbey smiled at and a butterfly flew out of her finger. It fluttered around aimlessly and finally rested on a wall. "Kneel down and hold your ears. Tightly." She commanded. I did as she said so and crawled under the table. For a second I wondered what did she mean by kneeling down. The next second the fact dawned on me. "Abbey no you'll kill both of us!" I hollered.

She detonated her bomb and I felt my eardrums vibrating. Dust and small pieces of concrete hit me and rested in my hair. Abbey patted my arm; I got up and stared at the giant hole in the wall. Abbey brushed her hair through with her fingers. The giant hole showed off all the pipes and wires crawling along.

"That was how Tiffany found her way of jailbreak; by asking me to blow up the wall."

"Wow... That's smart..." I think I had a tone of sarcasm. But her way succeeded and so I didn't argue.

"Yeah, we won't meet Forgeries this way I guess." She paused. "Or we will, but less."

I didn't have to ask why she said that. I don't want her to repeat the terrible bloody stuff again.

In my mind this scenario kept on playing. We finally reach the ground, and we see all Deadmen and rebel guards standing against some evil lord Bowser. And Bowser was spewing lava attacks at them. Abbey and I were too afraid to go forward and aid them. And then the Deadmen lost the war and we saw Tiffany's head on the ground.

I shook the terrifying thought away and kept on climbing the steep passage. I had the Worm Eater strapped onto my waist and the frying pan in my backpack. Tiffany's usage of this against Woodpecker seemed to give me an idea that frying pans can be weapons too. I washed it and examined it. It was flat, it was stainless steel (A truly wonderful thing.), and it was easy to hold. Personally I think that I was only looking for a laugh to calm me down from the anxiousness.

Oh well, what's the worst that can happen? Tiffany had killed people before in self-defense. These won't be much even in court, when the guys she killed were already criminals. But I was nervous; if possible I hope that I never have to kill people to survive in Deadman Wonderland. God, climbing along this damp passageway escaping from bloodthirsty Forgeries was already stimulating enough. I've never experienced adrenaline in my fourteen years of life and now I have. All it took me was one decision; to come and see her from her group fight in Carnival Corpse. Now my life was in danger…

I could take up the whole day sighing at why did I come here but I'll stop for now I think. Because a Forgery just stumbled into us.

I screamed and backed away, only to trip over a pipe. Abbey had screamed too and backed away. But within seconds she had snapped back to her senses, butterflies flew everywhere around the narrow passageway. "Go away! Go away! Go away! _Go away!_" She screamed at the top of her lungs. About ten or so butterflies fluttered towards me; I swung my Worm Eater around in a circle and the horrible things melted. "Abbey look where your butterflies are flying!" I yelped.

Abbey didn't hear me and went on bombing the Forgery until he was dead and crippled to the ground. His snakes didn't even get a chance to touch us, since Abbey's attack came so suddenly and continually. I almost feel sorry for that guy.

The snake made a final attempt to reach us but failed for it got five centimeters. Abbey was panting and I was sweating. Sweating at how she can lose control over such situations. I held my Worm Eater closer; if she wasn't careful enough maybe I'd get killed… Uh-oh…

Abbey glanced at me. "Onward…" She panted.

I walked forward.

_**(Tiffany)**_

Oh well, the Forgeries had stopped streaming out, fabulous, now what do we do? Run inside and destroy Bowser of course! I can imagine the bubbly music playing in the background ever since the Forgeries stopped running out. The atmosphere wasn't as tense anymore and sighs of relief came from every direction. Makina was panting and she wiped the sweat off her face. My white shirt had been dyed red by the sleeves and collar.

I climbed into one of the tanks (Because I don't want to fight against any of the surviving Forgeries face-to-face again.) And we drove into the building.

Eko grinned at me. "So is it that you have two friends?"

I nodded and fanned myself with my hand; looking at the meter and charts of the tank. "Yeah, what about it?" I looked out of the telescope. It was pretty hot in here; but much better than the bloody scent out there. Kashima glanced at me. "Are there any enemies?" He asked.

"Nope, not one in sight." I sat down on the steps. "What about Abbey and Zoe?"

"Are they hot?"

I raised an eyebrow. "We're in the middle of war here, and all you care about is flirting." Kashima nodded. "He does that."

"Will you introduce me to them?" He asked eagerly. I jerked a finger at him and addressed Kashima. "Would you mind if I beat him up?"

"No, not at all. Makina does it all the time anyway, but he's a masochist, so I'll doubt it'll be any work…" Suddenly he looked up. "Oh yeah, beat Bombu up along too, he irritates me. Call me when you're doing it."

"Uh-huh…" Personally I have no grudge against the apathetic bomber.

"Oh! Here we are!" Eko whistled and I peered into the telescope. A large painted wall loomed in front of us and I faintly recognized it as the control room of G-ward. "Cover your ears…" Kashima warned. With no hesitation I covered up my ears. There was a muffled BOOM then I peeked out again.

The wall had been smashed open to reveal Gabby along with a few other guards. "Checkmate." Makina snarled; the look of victory on her face. "The fact that you've gone this far to rewrite Deadmen's crime just to imprison them, even your mad experiments on human involved common prisoners… I've already obtained all the documentary evidence. You're the criminal in DW; and this is…" She punched her in the face and I looked away. "The ende fist!"

Eko who appeared beside me gulped after taking a picture. I jumped out of the tank and strode up to her. "This is the end for you."

"The end…?" Gabby chuckled. "You don't get it right? I'm the one holding the controller. Let me tell you, Makina… The importance of the game I'm playing. No matter how many prisoners I kill, nor matter how many Deadmen I imprison for false accusations, those are significant, necessary evils! Why do you think the Nameless Worm existed? Why do you think that the Deadmen existed?"

I crossed my arms. "Uh, because of the guy named _Wretched Egg?_" (In case you forgot, I know who the Wretched Egg is. Toto told me about it.)

"Yes…That's right, the me you've been chasing after is just a main character. I made inhuman Forgeries to kill the Wretched Egg… and you kill the Forgeries inhumanly. Don't you think we're the same…?"

I have no idea how a girl about my age who inherited a twisted theme park can be such a mad person.

"Don't listen to her silvertongue Makina." Eko warned and Makina nodded. A helicopter appeared above our heads.

"I'd love to chat with you guys more, but the one I called earlier had come. Farewell…"

Makina raised her eyebrow in amusement. "That's not the helicopter to save you; it's the helicopter to capture you." Oh boy, the expression on her face was priceless; I whipped out my phone (Which is surprisingly still in one piece after the mad fight.). "Live your remaining life in jail."

She laughed hysterically. "Are you kidding? My family and I had been protecting the world since forever! You'll regret this…in this place; the Wretched Egg is still alive."

A Branch of Sin, Crow's I guess, sliced a circular opening into the ground and from it popped out two albino guards pulling another. "Oww my hand!" He wailed.

I tilted my head before my eyes went wide. "Toto?" I cried. He beamed at me. "Hello Blue Jay! He sang! I'm here! Glad you're still here Gabriela."

The evil overlord frowned. "Toto Sakigami…?"

Toto clapped his hands together. "Aha! I'll take all the Deadmen samples you had for your experiment." By the side the albino twins were already examining the contents. With a swift kick and a grab Makina had the whole suitcase in her arms. "I have no idea what you guys are doing, but this is a trophy that we've won."

Toto clapped his hands together. "Aha! Then I just need to do a notch up from you right?"

"What…?"

He ran over towards the whole in the ground. "Come here! They said they'll play with you!"

At first I didn't understand what he meant, but as the red figure floated out of the hole the truth dawned on me and I felt my blood turning to ice. She was the last person I had wanted to fight; I'd rather fight Forgeries and Carnival Corpses for the rest of my life then battle with _her._

"You must be kidding me…" Gabriela gasped. "We shouldn't gossip so carelessly…"

"You must be happy." Toto grinned mysteriously with just a pinch of cunning. "_Wretched Egg…_"


	8. Wretched Egg

_**Chapter 8: Wretched Egg**_

The first thought when I saw the Wretched Egg. _Run, run as fast was your legs can carry you and never turn back. She will crush you into dust and do horrible things to you. Even more horrible then the threats I make up. _

The Wretched Egg, I might as well tell you now, since I'm the only narrator that knows who it is. Well, let see. Who's that albino that demonstrated how to kick open a wall for me? Who was it that interrupted the conversation of me, Woodpecker, and Mocking Bird? The answer is Shiro. Shiro the cheerful, bubbly, innocent albino.

The Wretched Egg is the opposite of Shiro. She is sadistic, valuing solitude over companionship and does not enjoy sweets while Shiro adores them. The most obvious difference is that Shiro is naïve and sweet while the Wretched Egg is vicious, merciless and cruel. Most people would have thought the Wretched Egg was a man, but it's actually a girl; wow, what a surprise.

But it doesn't explain how Toto was with her. He's annoying at times but otherwise nice; why would he be with the Wretched Egg? Gabby seemed like Koopar now, the real Bowser was the Wretched Egg.

"Tiffany!" I heard two familiar voices yell. I turned back in disbelief to see Zoe and Abbey running up to me. I groaned. "You could have showed up at a more convenient time…You see, we're in the middle of war here when suddenly a third force joins and things need to be sorted out…"

They looked at me as if they're hurt. "Tiffany!" Abbey complained. "We went through so much to come and see you!"

I pulled my bangs back as I do when I'm frustrated. "Thanks I appreciate that but… things are dangerous and complicated here you see, you two hurry up and go back the way you came…" I pushed them away but they stood their ground. "We're not going!" Zoe deadpanned. "I killed twenty-three Forgeries to get here, I've seen enough blood already and I'm used to it. We're the same as you now; I'm not afraid of gore." Abbey nodded. "Me too." Her voice didn't sound as confident as Zoe's.

I sighed. "Alright, whatever. Abbey you stay at the back and Zoe you go behind. You have no Branch of Sin and it's extra dangerous for you. I think we're going to battle the Wretched Egg soon…" I shot a feverish glance at Toto and Gabriela.

"What about you?"

"I'm staying at the front line; I'm the only Deadman that has the ability to fight off opponents without freaking out."

About that Abbey made no comments. Zoe nodded and escorted her away. Eko gave me a thumbs up and a wink. I glared at him. _"If you flirt with them I'll murder you."_ I mouthed.

Gabriela was backing into the wall with utter disbelief on her face. I wondered what I missed. "So… I've been used all along…?" She choked out. "Then…Then what was I doing…?"

"Well, you had fun didn't you?" Toto tilted his head. "You proudly collected Undertakers, you pitifully followed my research. You rejoiced, thinking that you can defeat the Wretched Egg. You've been dancing in my hand, well, this is, the end of the game…" The scythe came shooting out of his forearm.

Gabriela laughed like a maniac. I tensed and so did the others. "You're going to finish this? That's ridiculous you f****** old geezer! This is my game!"

_Bang._

A gun pointed at the temple. And my enemy for more than half a year was dead. What should I explain to the teachers…?

"Game over already?" Wretched Egg walked forward. "Fragile children make me sad…I'm sleepy, if that guy isn't here let me sleep; the lullaby is so noisy…"

Mocking bird clapped his hands together again. "Ganta is it? He was heading this way right? Oh look, there he is." He pointed at the door and we followed his finger.

Ganta stood at the door, petrified by the sight. A few bloody corpses, a few tanks and foot soldiers holding guns, and a strongest Deadman and a Wretched Egg. Sure, nothing to be surprised of.

One, two, three. Ganta broke into rage and roared. "Ahhhhhhh!" He held up his palm and his bullets shot towards the Wretched Egg.

The Wretched Egg grinned wickedly and held up her hand as well; but before she could do whatever she was going to do the tank knocked her over. "Ganta Igarashi!" Makina yelled. "Don't fight this one! This is the worst one! Just run!"

"No way! I wanna avenge my friends…" His gaze drifted towards the thing the Wretched Egg was holding. A fluffy red thing, about the size of a volleyball or smaller. It took me a second to realize what it was.

Abbey and Zoe came running over. "Tiffany are you okay?" They cried.

I gasped in horror. "Don't look!" I shouted at the same time with Makina. Her to Ganta and me to them. The human head was still dripping blood at the neck.

"No!" Ganta screamed in horror. I let out the Susanoo and pushed them both away from the scene. "Run! Run as fast as you can!"

"Why?" Then Abbey saw it and she screamed. Zoe covered her eyes and turned away. "Abbey let's go!" She yelled and ran in the opposite direction with Abbey following after her closely.

I turned back to the fight scene just in time to see Makina dumping the gasoline onto the ground. She picked up the gun that the evil overlord tried to suicide with and shot a bullet. The whole place exploded and I gasped; the Susanoo protected me but I fell backward and hit the wall. "Shoot…" I muttered, rubbing my bleeding head.

Ganta knelt in the fire, still petrified at seeing the head of his friend. I realized that it was the Forgery he saw during the group fight Carnival Corpse. "But then…where's Shiro…?" He mumbled to himself. I wanted to scream to him that the Wretched Egg he was trying to kill _was _Shiro but the smoke hurted my throat.

The Wretched Egg floated above him in a ghostly manner. "Shiro is dead." She said flatly, raising her hand.

I gasped in horror as he fell down to the other level through the broken floor. That must have hurted a lot.

"You bastard!" I heard him yell and blinked. Oh so he was still alive? Wonderful. I saw the blinding flash of light again and remembered it as the super Branch of Sin one which had almost killed us all. The Wretched Egg gasped in surprise and it hit her.

There was like a dramatically long minute in which everything had been turned on mute. Her mask flew off and revealed the long, silky white hair. We were all quiet as Ganta stared at Shiro's body in which her split personality had taken over. Our hearts beating like running a marathon.

Toto walked over to me in all the bloody fight of gore and explosions. "Want to come Blue Jay?" He grinned. "I'd like your abilities."

I studied him closely. Yeah, it was Toto, but how was he different…? I remembered the time when he had whispered in my ear Shiro was the Wretched Egg. How did he know it back then? Did he know that she was the Wretched Egg all along? Why did he keep it a secret?

_Abbey_ knew the answer to all of this.

If only we can get her to remember what he said to her… maybe we can figure this all out. But it looks like I don't have any time now… hope they can get her to remember the fact.

I grabbed the hand of one of the albino twins. "You do realize that I have been a double spy right?" I muttered.

"Yep. And that's why I find you and your abilities amusing."

"Wonderful…" I muttered. "Just fabulous…" in the past hours, I've been forced to fight a war, met the start of all Deadmen in person, and joined the evil side as a hostage. Can this day get any better?

Sometimes later I found Rokuro at a drinking fountain inside Deadman Wonderland. The whole place was in chaos, the DW Special Hunting Force was still confused at what was going on and the patients were cramming up the infirmary.

I strode up to him and crossed my arms. "You knew perfectly well what the evil overlord was planning and the study of Wretched Egg right? Insufferable hacker."

"Yeah, so? You never asked me about it." He leaned against the water fountain, looking ready to start a fight (And believe me, I _was_ ready to start a fight.) I held out my hand and he frowned. "What?"

"Knowing you you'd have copied all the information down into one single chip. Gimme that chip; I need it."

"No." He deadpanned and we went into a glaring contest which lasted for a good few minutes. "Just gimme it." I groaned. "I seriously need it."

"Why?" I gave him a brief summary. "Just then the DW rebels fought against the evil overlord and we discovered a third force which included Mocking Bird and the Wretched Egg herself. And now I'm invited to become a hostage and I need your chip. Or else I'd be the only one not following the story. The others would need the information too."

"So you're telling me that you're going into double spy business again?" His eyes glittered in amusement and I wasn't sure that he liked to see me suffer or was just simply amazed at my courage.

"As hostage." I corrected. "I don't want to be chained up to some stupid wall knowing nothing. Right now it's really confusing of what the Wretched Egg actually is and knowing it would help my situation a lot."

"And why should I help you?" He asked and I growled. "Just please." I sighed. "I hate you and you hate me, even back in the Scar Chain and Undertakers. But this time I really need your help." (Those words would never come out of my mouth again, I swear with my life.)

After a few seconds of staring he took a small plastic bag out of his pocket; the kind that you can put your lunch sandwich in and inside sat a small black chip. "Thanks…" I said awkwardly and took the chip over. He cracked his neck. "Whatever, it's not like I'd need it again anyway…Deadman Wonderland would be shutting down soon; I kinda feel sorry for you here."

"You know, I never thought that it would be easy, unless that this one is a fake. Although if you didn't give me it I'd have blackmailed you with the video again." I placed the chip into my pocket.

Rokuro scowled. "Why don't you just run while you can? It's not like Mocking Bird or the Wretched Egg is here watching you." He glanced at a security camera hanging from a light pole. "I take that back."

"Very well." I sighed. "See ya, or to be exact, I hope I never see you again. Or else I can't guarantee that I won't go on full rampage and kill you."

"Ditto." He turned and walked away.


	9. Fear the Wrath of the Frying Pan (Zoe)

_**Chapter 9: Fear the Wrath of the Frying pan (Zoe)**_

I swung the frying pan of mass destruction; for the past six hours the major flirt had been pestering Abbey and I. Chief Makina had approved that I can beat him up as much as I like.

It crashed down on Eko's skull and he groaned. "You don't have to hit that hard." He grumbled. Kashima looked over from his own bed. "Hit him harder!" He yelled.

After WW3 Abbey, Bombu, Kasuga (Makina's personal assistant.) and I were the only one without wounds. Abbey and I had a few scratches but that doesn't really limit our abilities to move. Tiffany had gone with Mocking Bird to who-knows-where. But Abbey assured us that she's just back to her normal spirited away activities. I heard her stories before so I didn't need to question it.

And back to the present. I held my frying pan closely and glowered at Eko. He was nice and humorous, but I don't like to be flirted with and Abbey's far too innocent and young.

"So does this mean the operation was a success...?" Kashima threw out a question that sent everyone into silence. Eko scratched his neck. "Seems like it... Anyways I know now that Deadman Wonderland is a place you shouldn't mess with."

"Ditto..." Bombu said quietly. Sighing I swung my frying pan over my shoulder. It was only a few hours' work to change my view on everything around me. I attended a war against monsters and saw someone's head severed and dangled. I escaped a major explosion and a friend was spirited away by the so-called antagonists. Well, knowing her she'd be alright.

I imagined the day we go back to school and the teachers asks us what we did. I don't know how to answer; I fought against forgeries (and killed many), and witnessed the new student suicide with a gun. Well that's a fun story.

I walked down to the special infirmary where the Deadmen are. Not much dared to approach them; I was curious to see what kind of people they are. I've seen one Carnival Corpse but that still doesn't mean anything.

"Hello...?" I opened the door. The Deadmen stared at me. There were four that actually participated in the battle apart from Tiffany herself. I recognize them as Crow, Humming Bird, Condor and Peacock.

"And who are you?" Crow muttered; his torso bandaged like a mummy. I found it awkward to respond. "Um...A friend of Blue Jay and Robin I guess...I'm not a Deadman."

They all looked at me in utter surprise. "How is she?" Humming Bird asked with a hint of concern in her voice. I sighed. "The usual, getting kidnapped on purpose after valuing the benefits she'll get. In short; she's hanging out with Mocking Bird now."

"Oh well, aren't we all too familiar with that?" Peacock muttered. "Never liked that cunning child. Where were we again?"

"So Toto is the prison chief? What's that supposed to mean? Is it that he had a face job or...?" Crow raised his eyebrow as they slipped back into their conversation before I entered. "And what's more, it looks like he was working with the Wretched Egg."

Peacock shrugged. "I just heard the story from the prison guards..."

Humming Bird tilted her head. "Speaking of the Wretched Egg, I've only heard the rumors; you've seen it before right brother?"

Her brother, with an armadillo clinging on to his shoulders nodded vaguely. "Yeah...once in the garden. But if I'm right, everyone should have seen it once..." He drifted into his Daydream Wonderland which had nothing to do with Deadman Wonderland.

"Blue Jay would know something." Condor offered. "She spends so much of her time swimming around in spy activities and secrets. She's hanging around them now anyway."

I nodded slowly; still feeling a bit awkward. "She was at the fight." I said quietly. "She was beside Woodpecker as he fought the Wretched Egg; though not necessarily helping him."

"Things are going to get complicated." Crow muttered. "First, it was _him_ who fought Wretched Egg. Second, Blue Jay is kidnapped on her own will; which makes no sense at all anyway. And even if she's here I doubt that she'll say anything about Wretched Egg and Mocking Bird...Damn, that's why I hate women."

Humming Bird raised an eyebrow. "Sorry Crow, I didn't hear that clearly. What did you say...?"

Crow looked at her in horror. "Nothing..."

Both Humming Bird and Peacock smiled sweetly. If he didn't say that he'd face the double wrath of a psychopathic girl and a shemale.

I looked at Condor, who seemed the only normal one on the room (later I learned he was once a teacher; no wonder...). "What's going to happen to you guys now?" I asked.

"Probably back to our normal lives." Humming Bird answered instead. "Crow, old man Hitler, and that brat will just go back to living in society. Peacock and I will go to jail though, since we aren't falsely charged. This hell is finally shutting down..."

I felt amused to hear her call Condor old man Hitler. I mean, he's the tallest guy I've ever seen.

Abbey appeared at the door. Crow blinked. "You're that little girl who clinged around with Blue Jay everyday..."

She nodded awkwardly. "I heard your conversation about Toto." She mumbled. "I met him once, when I thought Tiffany was really kidnapped by the Undertakers. He told me that she was actually a spy and all... but you just said that he is actually the prison chief..."

"Do you actually know something about that sweetie?" asked Peacock. Abbey nodded and we all stared at her in surprise. "What is it Abbey?" I asked eagerly. I wasn't really sure of the situation myself but this was obviously an important piece of information.

Abbey's whole face was flushed with red. "I know...Toto once told me but..."

"_But...?_" We all echoed.

"I had too much on my mind at that time to actually listen to him. I'm positive that he said something about an old man rewriting memories...But I can't remember the details..."

We all groaned. "That's no help sweetie." Peacock smiled warily. I sighed. "Abbey that may be a very important piece of information. For now we may be facing a new threat. You should try to remember it..."

Crow held up his hands. "Wait a minute." He interjected "Did you just say _we?_ I can stand Robin to be with us; for she is a Deadman. But you? You're not a Deadman, and you're not a soldier. I advise you to stay out of this human."

I should find that offensive, but I saw the sense in the statement as well. "Yeah..." I sighed. "But I want to help."

"Say that after you discovered the Branch of Sin." Crow waved me away. Humming Bird raised her eyebrow. "Who knows, maybe she does have a Branch of Sin now. After all she was near when the Wretched Egg went on rampage right?" Saying this she pulled me near and held up a scalpel.

Before I could protest she had slit open a gash in my palm. "Ow..." I winced. I can't back down from pain in front of these Deadmen.

"Will it to do something." Peacock urged and Condor watched in interest. Abbey looked at me with her wide blue eyes as well. Sighing I looked at my hand and the red liquid oozing out. I imagined it doing some cool stuff. Scythes like Crow, whips like Humming Bird, shields like Tiffany and bombs like Abbey...

I watched in absolute horror as it floated up into air and turned into a red wisp of smoke.

"Oh my god!" I yelped, nearly falling out of my chair. Did my blood actually move? All Deadmen stared at me in awe.

"Do it again!" Peacock urged. I bit my lips and stared down at my palm. The blood was still seeping out of my wound. I willed it to billow up into a wisp of smoke again. It did.

Humming Bird jumped up from her seat. "I'mma go find a guinea pig. Stay right there..."

I would have stayed here even if she didn't say it. This whole new ability scared me. And the fact that she's gone to find a guinea pig made me scared even more. Abbey put a reassuring hand onto my shoulders. "Congratulations Zoe..." She stammered.

"Actually, I don't exactly think that this is something to congratulate about." Said Condor softly. "Finding your abilities just after the first war and a new threat shows up. The society still feels scared towards us Deadmen."

"I don't think it really matters." I stammered. "No one knows that I'm a Deadman yet except the people in this room. If I hide it well enough maybe I can still pass on as a normal human."

"What are you talking about?" Crow snapped. "We're Deadmen and we're proud of it."

"Don't put so much pressure on her Crow." Frowned Peacock. "She's not used to it as we are."

"Yeah right..." Crow muttered. "So she hangs out with two of the most interesting Deadmen and she isn't used to the Branch of Sin; what a surprise..."

"My daughter detects sarcasm..." Condor tapped on his headphones; was he talking to his daughter? Oh well, not my business anyway.

Humming Bird returned holding a guinea pig (Probably stolen from the still existing but empty labs.). She held it up to my hand and the creature sniffed. After a second it passed out.

"You know." Crow frowned. "Her Branch of Sin reminds me of Squad A we fought."

"Squad A?"

"The Forgeries that are even higher leveled then the ones you saw on the Carnival Corpse. Their poisons are more advanced."

Condor considered the thought. "I agree. No normal Branch of Sins has poison."

Abbey spoke up. "We were fighting the Forgeries; it isn't weird."

"If you say so..." Crow muttered. "Well, now what?"

"Easy. Some of you go back to normal lives, some of you change to another prison, and we go back to school." I glanced at Humming Bird. "It's a shame you can't come with us. It'll feel easier with an experienced Deadman..."

Humming Bird grinned. "I say you should be happy about it. There's no way I'd stay a humble, good student."

"Maybe..." My voice trailed off. "Hey, I wonder whether Tiffany will be there. Being an undercover and hostage and Sadistic Queen and all..."

Crow raised an eyebrow. "That b**** had spent far less time in DW then me, and she had more titles? What the hell?"

"That's because she's built in brains! Unlike you muscle freak." Humming Bird sneered. Crow looked ready to start a fight of life and death if it wasn't for his wounds.


	10. The Welcome Party

_**Chapter 10: The Welcome Party (Tiffany)**_

"Well isn't this fabulous...?" I muttered. The albino twin guards stood beside the table that was piled with food. Mocking Bird sat before me wolfing things down.

Oh by the way, I forgot to mention; the twins both had swords set against my neck.

"C'mon Blue Jay!" He said with his mouth full of food. "It's not poisoned!"

"That's not exactly the problem now..." I said under my breath. "It's okay, not hungry... Where's Shiro? Or Wretched Egg? Or whichever personality she's in right now?"

Shiro had double personalities, one is the bubbly Shiro we all know and love, one is the Wretched Egg we all hate and fear. I haven't had the chance yet to get accessed to a computer; therefore I hadn't checked the chip yet. If this chip happened to be another bomb of the insufferable genius I can just hope that it'll blow up these so-called antagonists along. After that my ghost will haunt down every living being that has the same last name as him and make sure the clan won't be part of the human race anymore.

"She's tired." He replied. "But it's very courageous of you to come here though. You're one of a kind, very special."

"I'm not sure whether that's a good comment or not...You blackmailed me to it..." I made hand gestures. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah right!" He clapped his hands together. I facepalmed. "Goodness... What are you? Are you really the Mocking Bird I know? The strongest Deadman that crashed the Carnival Corpse party?"

"The only Mocking Bird you know is me." He replied, helping himself to another serving.

I crossed my arms and legs. "Tell me, now. I don't know if you have a split personality too or what but this is messing me up. And believe me; I don't get messed up easily."

"Ah, Blue Jay, Blue Jay, this is why I like you so much." He bounced over and knelt down beside me; gold eyes mysterious. "You have a very clear brain and even more; you're like me."

"_...What...?_"

"You have split personalities too don't you? One is the calm, smart you that takes care of others. The other is the sadistic yet apathetic you who only cares for your own benefits. Didn't you come with us because you saw the benefit?"

"Maybe; but recently the two personalities are blending together... And it was you who said that if I didn't come you'd rip my guts out, put them in a blender with some parsley, and invent a new snack for the cannibals."

"And the sarcastic tongue!"

I blew my bangs away. "Great... I'm regretting my decision greatly. I'm stuck with two maniacs; and they happen to be the strongest Deadmen. How lovely."

The twins pressed their blade against my throat. "Alright, alright, I take that back..."

"Don't be too harsh on our guest!" He beamed and the blades were taken away from my skin. But they were still resting on my shoulders. "Well Blue Jay, didn't you take something from Turtledove? Why don't you just go ahead and check that data chip instead of asking me stuff?"

"Oh so you know about that?" I blinked. "Then I won't have to be so scared about it then. I believe that the data is only on the Wretched Egg, and nothing about you, Mocking Bird, is on it. I'm more interested in you right now." (Is it me or did that sentence sound kinky-ly wrong?)

"Really? Anyways the chip is about as much information as that Gabby girl knows."

"Is that a lot or very less?"

"A lot I suppose," He scratched his head. "But she was too stubborn believing that she can defeat the Wretched Egg. The Wretched Egg is the start and end of all sins. No one can destroy her...!"

I've heard that speech many times and I wasn't going to listen to it again. "That's it; we're getting off topic here. So now I will ask again. Who are you?"

He stopped his rant and glanced at me with amused gold eyes. "I am Mocking Bird, Toto Sakigami."

"Obviously not."

He sighed. "Blue Jay, don't be so serious, I don't like tense atmospheres!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry about that." I sighed, getting very annoyed with him. "Please continue."

"Well technically, I am the founder of Deadman Wonderland and the Branch of Sin; Hagire Rinichiro. I hope that I can see the Wretched Egg on full power but my life span didn't allow it. And so I discovered a way to rewrite my memory into other's bodies and let me gain eternal life. And this Toto Sakigami," he gestured at himself. "Is the third generation of my bodies."

I stared at him. "So in short, you are a fifty-something old geezer that took over a young boy's body." I said bluntly. "Strongly reminds me of a character from Naruto..."

"I detect sarcasm but I'll ignore it..." He muttered. "Anyways I want your help. The Wretched Egg is currently sealed under the lullaby of the Mother Goose System, not allowing her to use her powers at the greatest extent. I need you to help me on decoding the system."

"What is the Mother Goose System?"

"The MGS is made out of two main parts: the Center Part and the Chorus Blocks. The Chorus Blocks are composed around the Center Part in the formation of a circle and scattered around Deadman Wonderland. The Center Part transmits The Lullaby to the Wretched Egg, so its powers will be sealed. The Chorus Blocks enhances the Lullaby so it has a wider range. When Shiro can't hear the Lullaby anymore, the Wretched Egg takes over."

I sipped my tea, finding interest in this technology. "Continue please."

"When the volume of the Center Part is put to maximum, the Wretched Egg is completely sealed. To operate the system, a key is needed; and it is a certain kind of Branch of Sin. I need you to figure it out with me so I can turn off the system completely."

"What benefits will I get?" (Hey, I was just playing my role of the self-centered one here.)

"We promise not to hurt you, and you will get freedom as you please."

"What about school? It's going to start in a few days."

"What's the problem?" He rolled his eyes. "I can just bribe your principle or the whole ministry of education."

My eye twitched. "Right..."

"Are you going to help or not?"

I sighed deeply in frustration. "I don't think I have a choice..." Hey, I know perfectly that if the Wretched Egg is freed it'd be the end of the whole continent (at least); but if I didn't agree right now it'd be the end of _my world_. "Why did you pick me instead of Rokuro? He's better at these stuff then me."

"He's busy in college now."

"Didn't you just say that you can bribe the whole ministry of education?"

"I don't like him, too annoying with his broken neck..."

I laughed; finding amusement. (If there's a chance I'd love to make that statement true.) "His neck isn't broken, just that he cracks it a lot, I don't think he sleeps like normal people. But aren't you worried that I'd leak information out?"

"I'd know if you do, besides, there's no way."

"That's very confident of you." I muttered. "You know, my record is worse than his, for being a double spy and all..."

"Yes, but being a double spy you didn't exactly tell Scar Chain the news right? You kept it to yourself and used it for yourself only. If this information leaks out I'll tear you to shreds, that's not a benefit right? So all you can do now is obeying me and help; then you can keep your freedom." He walked over and gave me a reassuring pat on the cheek. (If it wasn't for the twins I'd have bite his hand off.)

"Blackmailing huh? I thought I was the only one that does that. Fine." I stood up and strode out the door to wonder around the deserted theme park. It was rather depressing. I held up my phone and listened to music. There was nothing or anyone here. Did he realize that I can simply make a phone call? The cameras would catch me though, that's a problem...

Thinking of phone calls, security cameras, eventually led to computers and the little chip inside my pocket. I pulled it out and examined it; "You better not be a bomb..." I muttered.

I turned around abruptly and headed towards the nearest place with computers; the security room. I hope that the net was still working and the Forgeries didn't get far enough to smash it. The remaining computers... What can I do without technology? Rot and decay like a proper corpse; yes, that's a typical human nowadays.

I pulled out the swivel chair and looked around at the office which somehow survived doomsday. Well that's a good start. I placed the chip into the host computer and the screen bursted to life. Hooray for technology!

(Now readers, did you honestly expect me to tell you what was in the data chip? Of course not!)

After a few hours of scrolling down the endless information I sat back. "Ugh... F***..." It isn't often that I swear; only when I'm really pissed off. And this is one of those instances. Wretched Egg, Woodpecker's mom, Hagire Rinichiro, this madness all started because of a stupid experiment to increase the human immunity defense.

I growled and kicked the host computer. "Screw you!" I yelled. "What kind of idiot would think of that?"

"What kind if idiot would think of what?" Sang Mocking Bird as he appeared beside me. I jumped and he placed his hands into my shoulder, pushing me back down. "Calm down," he said. "I thought that we had a compromise."

"When it comes to you no matter what kind of promise it'll look like a lie."

"Aww, don't be so mean Blue Jay!" He gave me a puppy dog face. If I didn't know that it was actually an old geezer inside a young body I might have thought it was cute. But it seemed pretty repulsive right now. I pushed him away "Don't look at me with those eyes"

"Huh?"

"Never mind..." I facepalmed. In some ways he was smarter than I'd ever be, in some ways I'm more mature than he'd ever be. Is Mother Nature's rule of balance or something? "The Mocking Bird at the picnic. Was it Toto or you?"

"Oh that? Me of course."

"So how long have you had this body?"

"Roughly half a year, yeah."

I turned back to the computer screen. "I don't know what to say anymore... Can I make a phone call?"

"To whom?"

I shot him a dull are-you-retarded stare. "To your _worst nightmare._"

Anything can be done with the help of blackmail, let me tell you.


	11. Meeting (Zoe)

_**Chapter 11: Meeting (Zoe)**_

School was canceled for another month. (I wonder why...) I held my frying pan thoughtfully, for the past hours I've been hiding away from a certain flirt.

And to be honest, I don't even know where we are. I lived inside a room they provided along with my twin sister Danika (I don't know how she found here.) And this morning Abbey woke me up to this meeting.

I sat in the plastic blue chair and watched as the people bustled back and forth. Abbey and I were the only two Deadmen that were still in close contact with them after a week. Condor had gone to live in the country, Crow had went and lived in the society, still looking for jobs I suppose, Humming Bird and Peacock are still in jail.

Abbey sat down beside me, finding it awkward to help with setting up the stage too. "What's this for?" I asked.

"I dunno... Ms. Makina told me to wake you up and get ready for this meeting... I have no idea either..."

Danika wondered over and sat down beside us. "What's up?"

"Danika you shouldn't be here..." I muttered. "This meeting is for Deadmen only..."

"And you happened to be one..." Danika sighed. "First Tiffany and Abbey and those two guys, and now you... I wanna be a Deadman too..."

Abbey shook her head. "Danika this really isn't something you should be jealous of. People would want your life..."

"I see... but it still seems cool."

"Trust me; it's not cool at all." I sighed. Danika tilted her head and turned away.

The meeting started around noon, all the Deadmen were assembled. Humming Bird came with her brother and gladly sat down beside us. "You're a twin?" She pointed at Danika. I nodded. "Yeah. Minatsuki, Danika; Danika, Minatsuki a.k.a Humming Bird."

Danika gave her a quick, awkward nod. Humming Bird grinned. "You two look alike."

"Well, we are twins." I sighed.

The screen in the front flashed to life as Game Fowl (Abbey told me.) and Makina got onto the stage. The noise of talking died away.

A video started playing and we all watched silently. Abbey made a small gasp of horror when a boy with gold eyes came into focus. I figured that he was the legendary Mocking Bird, handsome I guess. She had some friendship with him in the past.

After Mocking Bird killed the guy that was holding the camera the whole room turned into a red box stained by blood. Faintly through the red spots on the camera, the once cheerful albino Shiro appeared. I've only talked to her once and I knew that she was a completely innocent and naive individual. Who knew that she was the Wretched Egg? The others such as Humming Bird and Crow had looks of disbelief on their faces as well.

The flash ended and Makina strolled to the front in her wheelchair. She had injured her leg severely during WW3. "The reason I called you here is because of the Wretched Egg, and the person that created it, Toto Sakigami, or more accurately Hagire Rinichiro. I would like to ask for your cooperation to defeat these catastrophes."

Immediately a wave of protest rose in the sea of Deadmen. "No! I just got out of that madhouse and you expect me to go back again?" "Over my dead body!"

I noticed one that wasn't protesting or grinding their teeth. From the descriptions Abbey gave me I figured that he was the ex-spy of the Undertakers along with Tiffany. He looked annoyed and judging from the faint bruises in his cheek I suspect that Game Fowl had beaten him up pretty bad to drag him over here.

Makina silenced them and held up a jar containing a red particle; diamond actually. "This is the Wretched Egg's crystallized Branch of Sin; the cause if the manifestation of your abilities."

There was silence. Game Fowl spoke up. "All of the Deadmen here, no, even the ones who aren't. Everyone's lives were messed up by this Red Diamond. Everyone has a reason to fight, isn't that right?"

Silence.

"In order to take back our lives, and so that it never happens again, we must go back to that hell once more. To the final battle...!"

The Deadmen disappeared as quickly as they had come. Only a few stayed behind to chat. A young girl about my age caught my eye, she seemed lost but after a second she scurried out of the room after shooting everyone a wary glance.

"Hey," The ex-spy cracked his neck as he approached us. "You guys are going right?"

The three of us, Abbey Danika, and I, exchanged a glance. Were we going? Yeah probably. Tiffany's there and stuff; my instincts told me she'd be alright but still, we were worried.

"Yeah... Is there something wrong...?" Abbey asked cautiously. He sighed. "If you happen to see Blue Jay tell her this: As smart as I am I don't know everything...And stop blackmailing me." Throwing out a sentence with no head or tail he stomped away, flipping Game Fowl off as he did so. Game Fowl made a face.

"Let's hope there'd be more coming..." Makina sighed. Eko glanced over at us and winked. Makina took off her high heels and I held up my frying pan. The two weapons of mass destruction made contact with his skull at the same time. We exchanged a grin.

I walked back to my room and flopped down on my bed. The room service had come when I left. The beds were made and the air was fresh. The wind blew in from the window; but even with the window view I had no idea where this secret base was. Abbey followed inside and Danika followed Makina to one of the labs. She wasn't a Deadmen but still she wanted to be some help by learning more about the Branch of Sin and the Wretched Egg.

"What did that guy mean by telling Tiffany that?" I asked as I turned on the TV.

"I dunno... But how would she contact him instead of us?"

"I'm pretty sure that she's under surveillance. So she couldn't access to any of the members of DW Special Hunting Force."

"That still doesn't explain how."

"Well, that guy is sort of a genius right?"

"Yeah..."

"She probably needs his brainpower or something. Otherwise they hate each other like hell."

"My head is hurting..."

I sighed when I found no good shows. "So is mine..."

_**(Tiffany)**_

I picked up my ringing phone and sighed at the number. "Hello?" I said in an unenthusiastic tone. Rokuro's voice came through the speaker sounding irritated as usual. "They're coming in about a few days." He said flatly. "Just now Game Fowl and the so-called DW Special Hunting Force held a meeting asking for Deadmen's aid."

Now you may wonder, why do I have his number? Please, alcohol can do amazing things.

"You know who's coming?"

I can imagine him flipping over a table. "How would I know? So far only your three friends, Game Fowl, and that ex-chief Makina are coming."

"What three friends?"

"Robin and two blond twins. One of the Twins is a Deadmen." The truth dawned on me and I facepalmed. Zoe was a Deadmen thanks to the explosion of Wretched Egg. "Uh-huh, why aren't you coming?"

"B**** please, I'm busy in college, I would never do such a stupid thing endangering my life. Do you know how high the percent of dying is that mission?"

"Oh yeah, because teaming up with the Undertakers is so much safer."

He made no effort to hide his exasperated tone. "Don't f*** with the Human Calculator!"

"Then don't f*** with the Sadistic Queen!" I snapped back. He was in a moment of silence and I guessed he was wondering whether to just hang up. "Besides, even if I did go, I guarantee you that I'd kill you on first sight." He said, obviously annoyed at me.

"Same goes for you." I muttered. Mocking Bird appeared and watched me with semi interest. I ignored him. "I can blackmail you to it."

"Try." He fumed. "Me there will do you no good."

"Hey which side are you on?"

"Neither; I hope that both your side and their side die. It'll do the world a favor."

I stared Mocking Bird in the eye. "Technically I'm on their side but I'm held hostage and helping the other; it's complicated."

"Then I hope both sides can go through an agreement to put aside all grudges and kill you first."

"Yeah I love you too..." I silently plotted his death. Mocking Bird beamed at the word love. Rokuro cackled madly. "I'll get Genkaku to be your Undertaker." (Note: Double meaning.)

"After he recovered. And that doesn't seem to be any soon. You sure you not coming? You'll regret it as I post your awesome singing talent on YouTube and Facebook for the world to see."

"As far as I know, you do _not _have a YouTube account and your Facebook is shut down."

"Damn you're good. But still I can make a new account anytime and let your hideous videos meet the world. If you don't want this nightmare to happen, keep on with your work. Personally I like the video where you slipped on one of Hibana's book and got chased down the hall by a seven year old girl screaming at the top of your lungs."

"May the Wretched Egg tear you to shreds..." He muttered before he hung up. Mocking Bird chuckled. "He's an amusing child."

"That sounds weird." I said dully as I hurried up to register a YouTube account. "You're actually a fifty or sixty something old geezer; but currently you're staying inside a young boy's body. And as far as I know Rokuro is older than Toto Sakigami."

"Don't be so picky Blue Jay." He smiled. "What did he say?"

"People are coming here to destroy you." I typed in my email address and paused. "He's supposed to be a friend keeping me attached to the normal world by feeding me with information and news. How come it sounds like he's being a spy again?"

"I dunno." He shrugged.


	12. Betrayal? (Zoe)

_**Chapter 12: Betrayal…? (Zoe)**_

We gathered at the dock, Danika looked sick as if she was having a fever. I watched her anxiously as she held onto the street lamp for support. "Danika you didn't have to come." I said softly. "This is a war of the Branch of Sin wielders."

Danika shook her head. "No, I'm fine." Despite her words I still felt worried about my sister. Abbey did too. And the two guys; Matt and Mason gladly refused the invitation.

Makina sat on her wheelchair looking blankly at the sea. "Aohi of the Self Defense Forces graciously lent us his ship when I sent him around hundred and two pieces of evidence that he was working with the DW people."

Kasuga's eye twitched; no actually all our eyes twitched. "That's blackmail..." And I thought Tiffany was the only one that does that.

"It has a replacement of three thousand two hundred tons, a submerged speed of thirty-two knots. It is also equipped with acoustic wave absorbing polymer which can also maximize self-efficiency." She paused for dramatic effect, and, as if on cue, a giant submarine emerged from the sea with all its advance technology glory. "The submarine Walfisch, this is what we will use to infiltrate Deadman Wonderland."

We let out a collective gasp of awe. "That's a fine ship they prepared..." Crow stammered.

"So these are the only Deadmen that came?" Humming Bird crossed her arms. "It's all the same old faces..."

Peacock made a model pose in his usual sexy lingerie outfit. "I'm tired of that monk hairstyle!" (Insert mimed vomiting here.) Humming Bird shot an amused glance at him. "Oh so that's a wig."

"I don't think we can defeat Toto by numbers..." Said a small, clear voice. I turned around to see the girl a few days ago with wary eyes. Condor glanced at her. "Are you an acquaintance of Hagire Rinichiro?"

She glanced at him with her emerald green eyes. "That guy? I don't know him, I only know Toto... maybe."

Abbey shot a glance of confusion at her. "That kid was in DW before?" Peacock turned to Humming Bird. She shrugged. "Not sure..."

"Well I didn't expect Minatsuki to be this lovely..." Said a familiar voice. I immediately whipped out my frying pan (As I figured that it was the best for self-defense.)

"I'm Eko; it's a pleasure to meet you." He handed her a bouquet of flowers. "In language of flowers it's 'Hope for Victory'."

Minatsuki took the flower bouquet with a small smile. "You sure know a lot..."

A shoe came flying at Eko's head, nearly knocking him unconscious. "Don't touch my sister!" Snapped Yoh with an armadillo resting on his shoulder. Humming Bird yelped. "There's an outsider here!"

"Oh didn't I tell you? I've been working at the lab for some time now." He gave his sister a cheerful thumbs up and she looked out of words.

Game Fowl looked at her watch. "It's getting late, I guess this is all of us, we should get going."

Humming Bird tilted her head. "Hey, we're still missing someone who vowed to get revenge on the Wretched Egg!"

"But..."

Crow held up a gold coin. "If it's the head, he'll come; tail, he won't." The coin flipped into the air and he caught it. We watched intently as he spoke the answer. "Heads..."

As if on cue, Ganta came running over to us. "Sorry I'm late! Let's go!" (Note: Ganta is the real main character in the Deadman Wonderland. For more information please see the original manga.)

I will skip to the part where everyone's jaw met the ground as we entered the inside of the submarine. "Oh my god... What kind of secret base is this?" "Holy Goodness..."

"Oh!" Makina exclaimed. "Aohi also paid for remodeling the interior, in exchange for twenty-four photos."

One if her man gulped. "I'm never gonna defy you boss..." Tiffany should take a leaf out of her book for blackmailing.

"But before I explain the operation, I'll give this to each one of you." She handed out a blank piece of paper to each of us and we frowned.

"It would be best to write down your will; for this could be a trip to the other world..."

A chill ran down my spine as I realized that how dangerous this mission was. But there was a sudden tearing sound and we all glanced at Ganta, who was sitting like a boss on a pipe. "I didn't come here to die." He said curtly. "I came here to kill the Wretched Egg."

Crow raised an eyebrow. "You're unusually fired up eh? But I'll go with you." He tore up his piece of paper as well. I looked down at my own; I wasn't particularly strong and so I decided it was best to write down at least a few things.

Makina sighed. "Well then, I'll explain the operation now...I'm sure that everyone here knows that DW isn't an ordinary prison, but originally a cage to seal the Wretched Egg."

We all nodded mutely. "And what makes it a cage is the device called the Mother Goose System that restrains its powers."

One gasped. "You mean all that power is still restrained?"

"Who's the f****** bastard that created the Wretched Egg anyway?" Humming Bird gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Makina looked down at her legs. "Probably Hagire Rinichiro. Let's return to the topic; the MGS is basically composed of two parts. The center and the Chorus Blocks. Like a stereo system for example, the sound originate from the center part while the speakers, in this case the Chorus Blocks, transmit the sound. In order for us to win against them, we must dampen the overwhelming power. In other words, increase the volume of the MGS to maximum and seal the Wretched Egg. But for that we need a key to operate the system. I'd like you to obtain one of the Chorus Blocks, which I believe that holds information about the key to the MGS."

I climbed up the ladder to see that we have arrived at Deadman Wonderland. The others face seemed pretty much repulsed; I didn't really have any emotions for Deadman Wonderland, but I was here.

"Danika are you alright? You look really, really, pale." Abbey glanced at my sister. She really was pale. Game Fowl walked over and put a hand onto her forehead. "You're having a fever, this is bad. You should stay back in the submarine."

Danika looked about to protest but then Humming Bird pointed at the ship. "Who's that over there...?"

Crow squinted. "Shiro...? No."

She pulled Ganta out of the submarine; by then he was all tears and stuff. "Shiro...why are you the Wretched Egg...?"

We all gasped as the albino waved her Branch of Sin and started to attack. I never imagined that there could be such a Branch of Sin; first there was a ship beside the dock, next it was in midair and falling down onto us. I ran for cover screaming and so did the others.

"Shiro-chan is the Wretched Egg...?" Peacock gasped in horror. "What's the meaning of this?" Crow groaned.

The Wretched Egg walked over to Ganta. "That's not exactly correct, the foolish, sweet girl is not here at the moment, she's crying on this birdcage..." She tapped on her forehead with a finger. I gulped; a dual personality...

"I'll never forgive you... Mimi, Azami...I'll avenge everyone...!"

The Wretched Egg cut him off mid-sentence. "Do you think that you can kill Shiro too...?"

"I already know that! For all those times, all these days, I've been thinking if it even if I didn't want to...!" He paused to take a breath as we were stunned at the heroic speech that was bound to come up sooner or later. "I...I love Shiro...That's why I don't want to let anyone kill her; and that's why I'll kill her myself...!"

If Tiffany was here she would be making some sarcastic comments and (unintentionally) ease up the atmosphere. _"Wow, a love confession, that was unexpected."_ Something like that.

A beam of light gathered in Ganta's hands and I remembered seeing it long ago on TV, the first Carnival Corpse when he had injured all the Deadmen. The super bullet shot towards her and a sad expression came upon her face. She didn't struggle nor duck, the bullet hit her and she was thrown to the ground with severe injuries. If we were lucky enough maybe we had just finished one of them here?

Luck wasn't on our side.

We dashed over but kept distance. He was weeping in front of her and I saw her burnt flesh. I had the urge to vomit but I kept my dinner down. "He did it...?" One of us gasped; Abbey gulped. And that's when her wounds started to heal. The flesh grew back and the white skin covered up the bloody burns once again. She sat up.

"Her wounds healed? Even though she took that much damage?"

Crow's question was for all of us. "Is she immortal?"

She glanced at Ganta. "Today's game was a bit boring." With that she jumped onto the roof and sprinted away. Ganta was about to chase after her when Condor grabbed him. "Don't go after her; you won't stand a chance... For now, that is..."

Makina limped forward, apparently her wheelchair had been smashed and now Yoh was helping her. "The Wretched Egg's ability to regenerate was in the documents, but I didn't expect it to be that fast. The Wretched Egg control system, the MGS, the system is still full of mysterious, but we need further investigation."

"Well then, let's get on with it." Endo cracked his knuckles. Crow put a hand onto Ganta's shoulder. "Pull yourself together and let's begin..."

"The Operation Mother Gizmo Reinforcement!"

Abbey, Danika and I crept along the deserted hallway; the place was so quiet it was eerie. Like the enemy would pounce on us any moment. Abbey clinged onto Danika's sleeve. She looked so tiny but she was the only experienced Deadmen out of the three of us. But judging from her peaceful nature of not killing even a fly, I doubt that we'd survive the simplest enemy.

"Where can we find a Chorus Block?" Danika asked warily as she eyed the walls. For some unknown reason they were all rusty and cracked. I've only left here for less than a month and this happens? Holy goodness...

"I dunno." I answered. "I think that it'd be hidden inside a wall or something... Abbey?"

She looked up. "Yes?"

"Can you start blowing holes in the wall? Make sure they're far from us though..." I shuddered at the memory where she kept on creating butterflies without knowing I was there.

"Oh, sure..." She bit open her thumb, her expression clearly disappointed. Maybe she had hoped that I'd say _"Let's go back."_? I wanted to say that too, but I couldn't.

An explosion was made and we peered inside the wall. Faintly, in the very back, covered by dust, water, and tree roots, was a large, red box. Can we just be that lucky? Immediately I threw off my shoes and waded into the water. (By the way, I have no idea how the tree roots got here.)

I stopped in front of the box and felt the slight vibration. After pulling the tree roots off it and the help of my twin sister we hoisted it back onto the main hallway. Even sick, Danika was still physically stronger than Abbey. Besides, Abbey seemed terrified to move.

"I think we got it." Danika panted. I nodded. "Yeah, mission accomplished, let's go back..."

Abbey let out a small gasp of delight. We turned our heads in surprise and bolted up to our feet. Tiffany stood leaning against the wall in all her evil glory and wicked grin. "Yo."

"Tiffany!" Abbey wailed and glomped her. Danika and I followed her example. Tiffany laughed. "Okay, that's heavy, yes I know you love me, thank you, now get off before I think of a new recipe for cannibals."

Hearing her joke-like threats we got off her. Still grinning like mad. "We were so worried!" Abbey cried. She patted her head with a fond expression. "Thanks, I appreciate that. And so you decided to go on this suicide mission just to save me?"

"Yeah, I guess." Danika shrugged. "Come with us, the others would be delighted to see you." She took her hand but she took it away, shaking her head. "Sorry, I can't." She sighed. "Did Rokuro tell you guys something?"

I blinked. "Oh, yeah, he did. Something about as smart as he us he don't know everything...And stop blackmailing him." I paused to think whether there's more. "I think that's it."

Tiffany stomped her foot rather childishly. "That self-centered-idiot-genius-bastard, damn him and his broken neck. Hope he really breaks it one day..." She went into a series of cussing which Danika stopped before she can get to the more advanced swears. "Never mind that, why can't you come with us?"

She stepped away from us and crossed her arms. Tilting her head with a sigh she spoke. "You see... Mocking Bird sent me here to kill you guys..."


	13. Benefits & Blackmail (Tiffany)

_**Chapter 13: Benefits & Blackmail (Tiffany)**_

Hell, the looks on their faces were priceless. I regret not bringing my phone with all its blackmail glory. This would be a nice joke some years later when we sit around the fireplace knitting sweaters telling old Deadman Wonderland tales. Only that we may not live to that day. Either I was going to die by them today or they were going to die by me.

Yes, this isn't a joke, honestly, when I narrate how come everyone assumes that I'm joking? Because of my sarcastic way of speaking? Well, that's something I can't help...

"Tiffany!" Zoe exclaimed. "You're not serious are you?" I sighed. "Dead serious. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes," Danika pointed out rather calmly. I facepalmed and blood flowed out of my palm; out of the wound I made earlier. The _Susanoo _formed around me as the absolute defense. "Listen guys, I'm awfully sorry about this, but Mocking Bird threatened me that if I didn't obey he'd tear me to shreds. I'll make it a fair fight so none of you will hate me. Three against one, fair enough eh?" I didn't want to be hated after my death.

"I thought that you were the Queen of Blackmail." Zoe muttered. "Even if it's only a self-proclaimed title."

I sighed. "Apparently he's better."

"Oh, and Makina too, she's a pro." Abbey added.

"Really? I must discuss the art of blackmail with her one day."

Zoe facepalmed. "The only thing that's wrong with the situation now is your twisted way of thinking. Mocking Bird isn't here Tiffany, it doesn't matter!"

"It does! You guys didn't spend two weeks living with him! You don't know how terrifying he is!" I exclaimed. "He has a whole recipe for cannibals only! Liver stew, finger pie, eyeball salad, and brain matter ice cream served with cartilage cookie..." Thinking of the book my face turned green.

"Tiffany, that's not a really good joke."

"I'm f****** serious!" I shouted. "What do you think he does with the body parts collected from the Penalty Game? Eat them raw from the jar of formalin? Of course not! He gets Chan and En to cook them!"

Abbey looked repulsed at the thought. "Did you eat it?"

"Of course not," I grumbled. "I don't need to copy Branch of Sins. Since I can't. I go outside to that convenient store and buy myself meals."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, I thought that my best friend had become a cannibal."

Danika looked back and forth, bewildered. "Can we go back to the main topic now?" She sighed. "Let's sort this out like a sensible civilian. First, Mocking Bird threatened Tiffany to kill us. Second, we need to bring this Chorus Block back. Third, we might have to break into a fight with Tiffany and hurt her in order to do so. Fourth, we came to DW to save her, not hurting her. Fifth, she must kill us for the sake of her own life. Am I missing any detail?"

I shook my head. "Nope, you got it all. So are we fighting or what? In other times I'd say that it's totally worth it. But I'll keep my mouth shut about that in this case..."

The atmosphere was tense and icy cold as we were in our battle positions. I'm pretty sure that I can take down all of them in a few minutes hard work. But the problem was that I still don't know what Zoe's Branch of Sin is. And that Danika wasn't even a Deadman made me guilty even more.

This was for the sake of my own life; I have to kill my three best friends. Is it really worth it? They were my friends, they want to destroy the Wretched Egg; I don't really care about that but I'm not a big fan of the Wretched Egg either. But right now if I don't kill them my own life would be in danger. And I happen to like my life quite a lot. This was a really hard decision. There was no compromise in this. If I went with them, Mocking Bird would make sure to kill me second thing on the list. (The first was to kill Woodpecker because he's such a thorn in the flesh.) If I kill them I'd have to live a guilty life; if they killed me... As I said, I happened to like my life quite a lot.

"How about this?" Zoe spoke up. "We beat you unconscious and make you become a prisoner on our side? That way you don't have to kill us and we don't have to kill you."

"Considering that I was on your side from the start I object to be called prisoner. But yeah, that'll work I guess."

"What do you mean of being on our side from the start?" Danika scoffed. I shrugged. "Just what it means, I'm not a big fan of the Wretched Egg or Mocking Bird; in fact I want you guys to win this war. But since that Mocking Bird had me under surveillance I cannot contact you guys; I can only contact a few people who aren't related to you in any way."

"And so you contacted your_ ex colleague?_"

"Yeah, as annoying, self-centered, insufferable, apathetic as he is, you gotta admit he has a good brain and he is a good help on gathering information. I figured out quite a lot of things you know; with his help. I'll bet a hundred bucks I know more than you."

"I'm not willing to take that bet..." Danika muttered.

I groaned. "We keep getting off topic here! Now listen because I won't repeat again. Either I or the three of you die today. So hurry up and get the fight on the road! I want to end this quick!"

"Tiffany!" Abbey pleaded. "Please! We'll think of something!"

"Actually correction; you three might die today. Since you're not sure if you are capable of killing me yet. I have a split personality that can take over anytime."

Zoe whipped a frying pan out of nowhere. For the purpose of capturing alive, the frying pan seemed pretty much the deadliest weapon now. "One knock on the head and you'll be out." She said in a deadly tone. (Note to self: Zoe can be _very_ badass when she wants to.)

I smiled warily. "I'd like to see you try... The _Susanoo_ is an absolute defense." As I spoke more blood rushed out of my palm and formed arms on the rib cage shield. Danika stood at the back, sweat drops forming on her forehead.

"Are any of you holding the Worm Eater?"

She held up her frying pan. "The weapon of mass destruction doesn't need the Worm Eater to show how deadly it is."

Abbey translated. "Actually there's a switch on the handle and when you press it the Worm Eater will come out."

My eye twitched. "Can we even cook with that thing?" I asked incredulously.

She looked at the weapon in her hand. "I don't think so."

"I thought so too... Now, and I'm serious, let's get on with the show. Welcome to the honorable Carnival Corpse! Starring Robin and her friends versus Blue Jay."

"Cut it out Tiffany." Danika grumbled. "I don't like that show..."

"Neither do I." Abbey said and butterflies suddenly filled the hallway. Zoe and Danika smartly backed away.

I looked around. This isn't good; perhaps I should use the retarded gift from Mocking Bird. I not really like it but still. "I advise you to turn around and run." I said quietly. "Living with Mocking Bird he taught me a lot of things, and I'm basically the same as an Undertaker now."

"What does that mean?" Danika asked.

I placed my hand onto my temple. "You see, the reason the Undertakers were so strong is because that they have the Worm Eater, a sadistic nature, and their brains messed and their body limiter removed. I have the spear strapped onto my leg and I'm not short of having a sadistic nature. But with the body limiter removed I'm no different from Hibana or Genkaku."

Abbey gulped. "This is bad." She whimpered. "She's scary when she goes on a full rampage killing spree... And I've seen it. Now this is worse."

I crossed my arms. "Hurry up and run, if you're lucky enough maybe the camera hasn't caught you yet."

She protested. "But we have to bring you back."

Groaning again I stared at her. "Really, once I go on the full rage mode I'd have no problem in killing you. The matter would last for seconds."

Her butterflies exploded, rattling my eardrums. "What a naughty little girl, I muttered." With a twist of my arm the _Susanoo _whacked her against the wall. She escaped at the last second, rescued by Zoe.

I groaned as I felt the other me going into place. If the Mother Goose System had any effect on me it was probably strengthening my inner sadistic personality. "Sorry guys." I muttered. "The MGS is affecting me. I think I'll let my other personality take over for now."

Abbey gasped in horror; as she was the only one that had seen it.

I got hold of my spear and pointed it at them. "I've warned you." I said. "I cannot guarantee what will happen in the next few seconds but remember that you asked for it." I can feel the change of my tone as well as my personality. The dark parts of my memories; merging together into another me that had no feelings left except hate for the world.

Abbey's butterflies fluttered towards me but with a swing of my spear and maniac laughter they dissolved on the spot. "B**** please! Do you honestly think that you can defeat me?"

That was when Zoe joined the battle with her poison mist of blood. I raised my eyebrow. "That's new. But still, it's no match for me." The _Susanoo _attacked again and this time Zoe melted the arm of blood with the frying pan of mass destruction. "Didn't you say that you wanted to capture me alive? What's this? A fatal attack! A poison mist!" I laughed.

She growled. "I like it better when she's sane."

"Agreed..."

"Quit your b******* you worthless pieces of s***, I need the adrenaline! And you're not putting up much of a fight." I pouted and smashed towards them gain. Only one thought in mind. The warm, slimy feel of internal organs, and the sizzling excitement of adrenaline coursing through your body like ecstasy. Killing isn't at all scary after you get used to it; it's rather fun and thrilling in fact. And the feel of killing friends sent a shock of excitement through the sadistic me.

The act of me attacking with maniacal laughter and them trying to dodge my attacks kept on for a good few minutes. But suddenly my head started to feel dizzy; was it anemia? No...

It was an illusion; I was sitting on a swing in a park with a mysterious figure beside me. Somehow reminding me of Slender Man. "Hello," the guy said pleasantly in a metallic voice. "I'm your conscience."

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh joy. Where am I now? I'm still thirsty for blood. Lemme back."

"Not before you're done talking with me." Slender Man pointed a finger.

I pointed back. "You're my conscience, you listen to me."

Instead of replying he asked a question. "Why do you think that people would only work for benefits?"

"Huh?" "Just answer."

"Well..." I watched as other mini Slender Man kids jumped around the playground. "Life experience of course. I've seen enough of acts. No matter in school or anything..."

"Example?" I glared at him. "You're my conscience, you should know."

"You have a very high wall around your heart. Even I don't know. All I know is that you've been through enough lies to stop seeing the beauty of humans."

"If humanity was ever beautiful I'd be surprised." I snorted. "Back in school, there was a period when little note slips were popular among class. The teacher was frustrated and so she said that if anyone tells her that who and who are having conversation during class with note slips, the tattletale would get a prize. I was one of the poor victims, but the problem was I didn't even do it. That guy made one up of me and another kid. He had so many bad records he decided to lie to get one of the records erased. What's even more ironic was that we were friends. To erase his bad records he betrayed me and made up a lie."

"That's mean."

"Yes, and that's when I started to lose faith in humanity. To revenge I got hold of the old note slips of him and another girl. She gave me that note slip because she thought that she didn't need it anymore. I handed it to the teacher and got him in trouble. All the while I was smiling as the teacher called him over and scolded him." Taking a breath I continued. "He was part of the popular kids, he told the other popular kids about me and with the influence I was soon left out of everything. They talked behind my back and spread rumors, but I know it. They didn't like me, and I didn't like them either. I left them and focused on my education only; but the rumors still spread while I wasn't doing a thing. You can call it bullying I guess. But I'm an avenger; I'd do anything for revenge..." I let out a halfhearted laugh. Slender Man remained quiet. "So? If the so-called humanity and relationships is built up of lies and benefits, what can I do to survive in the craziness? I ignored them all; I wasn't mad when my best friends left me, and I wasn't mad when the teachers picked on me because of the fake tattletales. I saved up all my anger because they were useless; what good will it do me even if I let them exploded? Nothing! And that, my conscience, is another form of working for benefits. Releasing my anger wouldn't do me any good and so I didn't bother."

"Why didn't you tell the teacher? I'm sure teachers would gladly help you with your problems?"

I snorted. "Don't be stupid; I'm starting to doubt if you're really my conscience. How can my conscience be so stupid? The teachers don't like me; even if they had their doubts on what the scums said. I wasn't part of the smart group, not bad but still not the top. The teachers only like the top ones, the sweet mouthed ones, and the obedient ones."

"Well that's true."

"Yeah? They don't like kids with their own colors, they liked kids where they can dye them as they like, they like it when they're an obedient puppet; perfect but without feelings. That's what I was trained to be; a perfect puppet. I stopped seeing colors and everyone around me turned to scum when I thought them useless for my goals and benefit."

"That's a really sad story. And so your pent up anger and hatred at the world became your second personality. The colorless puppet you are allowed you to see only benefits, everything else is scum."

"Basically, what kind of idiot would believe in true friendship? If there isn't any good why would I cooperate?"


	14. A Twisted Plot (Zoe)

_**Chapter 14: A Twisted Plot (Zoe)**_

I slapped her face and she blinked. "Huh? What happened? Where's Slender Man?"

I shot a glance at Danika, exactly what did she let her see to let her spill out the reason why she has such a pessimist personality and that involved Slender Man? She smiled warily. What pisses me off even more was that she actually asked for the Nameless Worm to be transplanted into her without telling me! But thanks to that she was allowed to use an illusion poison Branch of Sin from one of the Squad A Forgeries.

"Snap out of it Tiffany!" I hissed. "I don't care whether your old classmates were scum or not but snap out of your pessimist world and face the reality! The world is full of colors and I'm sure you're not colorblind!"

She blinked once, twice. "What are you talking about Zoe? I'm pretty sure I'd know if I'm colorblind. And as far as I see, I'm surrounded by three blonds. Don't tell me one of you as actually a brunette."

"No, we're all blond." Danika reassured her. Tiffany sighed in relief. "Thank god." She gestured at the ropes around her. "I see that you won. That was unexpected..."

"Believe me Tiffany, you were a very hard opponent even without the body limiter removed." Abbey sighed.

"I'd have to talk with you later about your point of view on the world and humanity." I mused. "But right now you're our prisoner and I expect you to spill everything you know about them."

"And maybe your relationship status with your ex colleague as well." Danika joked. "I'm curious."

She smiled. "Ay, captain. He's my partner in crime. Just last week we hacked into the bank vault and..."

"Okay I take that back."

Tiffany looked disappointed. "That was actually quite fun. But he got the blackmail evidence of him singing back though by blackmailing me with the vault hacking evidence." She sighed. "But it doesn't matter; I have more and have a lot of backup copies..."

"Remind me never get on your bad side."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you won't..." She smiled mischievously and I felt a chill down my spine. "Anyways let's go back. Abbey you hold her. Danika and I will have to carry the Chorus Block."

She looked at us with an amused expression as we walked back down the hallway. I glanced at her. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

Tiffany shook her head. "Nothing, it's just that my pride as the strongest Deadman in our school has been smashed. Really sad."

"It's okay Tiff-Tiff." Danika smiled and stepped over a piece of rubble. I did too and they followed. "It was three against one."

"Thanks Danika." She sighed. "Did you say that you wanted me to spill out everything I know?"

"Well, yeah... You don't have to say it now, wait until everyone's gathered together and say it."

She shook her head. "No, I think that you might wanna know it right now."

I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Tiffany pointed to the Chorus Blocks with her chin, since her hands were tied up. "The red liquid inside the Chorus Blocks, guess what it is."

"What is it?"

She frowned. "I believe that I told you to guess." She grumbled. "Anyways, the red content inside the Chorus Block is actually human flesh, sliced right off of the Wretched Egg herself. Pretty disgusting huh?"

Hearing her words both Danika and I dropped the Chorus Block and jumped away from it. "Ew!" We cried. Abbey's face turned pale than green. I backed away even more; so for the past fifteen minutes I've been holding a box of human meat? Oh my god...

"The Mother Goose System isn't just any normal hypnotizing system neuro device, it's actually a biocomputer. In order to suppress the wavelength reaction of that thing, it was best to use the person's meat itself. And so they sliced off Shiro's meat for the Chorus Blocks; knowing they'd regenerate anyway. Have you seen the Wretched Egg regenerate?"

"Yeah..." Danika muttered. "Less than two hours ago..."

"Splendid." Tiffany exclaimed. "Yeah I know, it's pretty repulsing right? But after you get used to the fact it'll be okay..."

"Tiffany," Said Abbey slowly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that you view the world in grey and all... But why can't you feel anything towards this kind of brutal, inhuman experiment...? Even after you get used to the idea, can't you feel repulsed at it?"

She looked at the red box with glossy eyes. "Of course I do." She whispered. "Lemme tell you how the Wretched Egg was born, I bet that less than three people in the world knows it. Not even Chan and En has the full story." She showed off a wicked grin. "C'mon, we're going back to that submarine right?"

I slowly crawled over and picked up the cube of human flesh; after knowing its contents it seemed heavier than before. Danika made a face at the box as she picked it up.

The two walked in the front. "Once upon a time." Tiffany started. "There was this experiment to increase the human immunity defenses. The main characters are Hagire Rinichiro, Woodpecker's mom, and Shiro. Woodpecker's mom was the one that brought up the experiment and Hagire was her boss; Shiro was the guinea pig. She was about five or six at the time; the golden age of forming a second personality from abuse. She was experimented so much it hurted, and so she created the second personality, the Wretched Egg."

She paused to see whether we were listening. We were and she went on. "Seeing the forming of the Wretched Egg, Hagire felt amused and went on with the experiment. But Woodpecker's mom refused to go on; Hagire blackmailed her to keep going. That's just bonus information."

We looked at her dully

With a frown she continued. "Well, the immunity experiment continued, and eventually the medicine caused a mutation in her red blood cells; what we call the Nameless Worm; and the Branch of Sin was born. The Wretched Egg is someone who's even more sadistic, vicious, and merciless than me. And she used her Branch of Sin to kill everyone on sight; sparing Woodpecker's mom because she was nice to her. And Hagire escaped. Woodpecker's mom created the Mother Goose System. Hagire is so obsessed with her he created a Jutsu to transplant his memories into other's bodies, referred to as clones. Toto is third clone. He wants to release her powers from the MGS; and basically, that's the reason you're fighting now. Stopping him from doing so."

Abbey beamed. "Tiffany you know so much! We can win this war!"

She chuckled evilly, giving me a bad feel. "Don't be silly, Abbey. I'm not interested in this war game. Once I tell everyone else the info I'm getting out of here. Aren't you guys going too?"

We exchanged an awkward glance. Her words made sense; our priority was to rescue her. But now it felt guilty to leave the others. We had gotten ourselves a one way ticket to the battle field.

Tiffany sighed. "I see, I'm not surprised though. At you guys or myself. You guys are the kind who must do everything in order to help the people, no matter if it benefits you or not. I'm the exact opposite; I may help when it's an emergency or when it benefits me. But to me this isn't an emergency. I can escape anytime through the passage we went through six months ago."

Awkward silence. She raised an eyebrow. "How come it feels like I'm the bad guy here?"

"Because you are." Danika sighed. "Don't look at everything in benefits Tiffany. The world doesn't run like that."

"No, it does." She protested in a childish voice. "The world runs by money and blackmail."

"No it runs by gravity." Abbey supported.

If I hadn't been carrying the Chorus Block I'd have whacked Tiffany's head over and over with my frying pan; maybe that we can get some sense into her brain. I doubt that I'll succeed. She was fine before, but after getting into Deadman Wonderland her thoughts, action, and ways of speaking changed a lot. The sadistic nature made its debut and started blending in with the Tiffany we all know and love. If she continues like this I don't know whether I can take her as a friend anymore.

She seemed to sense my anxiousness. Looking over she grinned. "Don't worry Zoe. I'm still a friend; I'd never betray you guys. Only that I find it troublesome and dangerous, these things... Anyways if you ever find me betraying you please assume that I'm playing my role as undercover again."

"I'll believe that..." Abbey muttered.

We arrived back at the submarine to see everyone gone. Everyone except Makina, Eko, and Kasuga. They looked up at us in surprise. I gladly threw the box of flesh on the ground along with the other two boxes. "So we carried a box of Wretched Egg's minced up meat for nothing..." I muttered.

"Where did everyone go?" Danika asked, looking around.

Makina looked very troubled. "Ganta had been captured by Hagire... They went to rescue him."

Abbey turned to us in horror. "We have to go help them!" She cried.

Tiffany put a hand onto her shoulder. None of us noticed when she had gotten out of the ropes. "No Abbey, you're staying here."

"What?" She exclaimed. Tiffany shook her head. "Abbey you're useless in actual combat. Yosuga's in the back, she'll need your help healing."

"But..."

Makina nodded, to my surprise. "They'd appreciate your will of helping. But I agree with her this time. No matter what position she was in before..." She eyed the pile of ropes warily. "You two go and help them rescue Ganta. Abbey, we're short of medics here. I'll interrogate her..."

Tiffany seemed perfectly at ease. "I object the word interrogate. I was just captured, and kept beside them as hostage."

"On your own will and all the while helping them decode the system?"

"Basically, yeah. But we didn't figure out anything. But I got some good information you may like."

Makina raised an eyebrow and grinned slyly. "That's why I like you, you never do any useless calculations right?"

"Of course, but that description would fit Rokuro better."

Danika tugged on my sleeve. "Zoe, let's go, time must not be wasted."

We started to climb out of the submarine again. Tiffany stopped us. "Mocking Bird isn't an easy opponent, be careful."

I nodded. "Of course..." The weapon of mass destruction was strapped onto my back. I had nothing to fear...


	15. Fear the Queen of Blackmail (Tiffany)

_**Chapter 15: Fear the Queen of Blackmail (Tiffany)**_

I told them everything I know, even the most detailed everyday thing. Like what he likes to eat, what does the Wretched Egg do when bored. (And no, I'm not telling you what it is.)

Makina and Eko's jaws were somewhere floor leveled. Kasuga had stopped working and was staring at me in awe as well.

I whipped out my phone from my pocket with a grin. "Well, mission accomplished. I'd be leaving now..."

Makina blinked. "What are you talking about? We're on the brink of war here! You're one of the strongest Deadman, we need your help!"

"I'm not interested in the war game." I said as I dialed the number. "I know that Mocking Bird and the Wretched Egg are too hard for an opponent. And I do not intend on wasting my life here." I placed the phone to my ear. Makina was about to say something but I cut her off. "Don't worry, not participating in battle doesn't necessarily mean I'm not helping."

"What?"

Rokuro picked up the phone. "B**** do you know what time it is?" I looked at my watch. "Three a.m.; anyways meet me at the south door at Deadman Wonderland in an hour. Otherwise I'll email all your professors the video of you using your Branch of Sin on the Carnival Corpse killing Pelican."

"...You're a b****..." He hung up.

I smiled triumphantly; Kasuga frowned. "Who was that?"

"Rokuro." I replied. "I blackmail him to do a lot of things for me."

Kasuga gasped. "I know him! He was in the same class with me with Condor as our teacher!"

It was my turn to feel flabbergasted. "What?" I exclaimed. "Condor never told me that." I scowled. Kasuga nodded. "He was so annoying! Just because he skipped four grades doesn't mean that he can boss around! Condor never cared though, because his grades were so outstanding."

"I know right!" I cried and held her hand. "Even back as Undertakers he bossed me around just because I was new!"

"Yeah! The only time where we got our revenge was when he was forced to play a monkey in the school play; that was hilarious."

I shook her hand. "I'll copy the blackmail evidence for you, but now I must get going, bye!" I scrambled out of the submarine. Faintly hearing Makina muttering that I'd grow up be an evil overlord worse than Gabby.

For some reason I happened to like the idea quite a lot.

I climbed back into the deserted theme park, the carousel and the Ferris wheel had stopped shining. The whole place was in eerie silence. I sprinted through the wide, shiny roads and through the main castle and past the Dog-Race Show stadium. (Don't get me started on that.) That stadium was where all the madness started.

Somehow I had the urge to check on it. Of course I know it'd be fine, but still... It's the start of all the madness for me. If that day I didn't came here to watch that stupid show I wouldn't have gotten myself into a Deadman and I wouldn't have met the people in G-ward. And I wouldn't have developed such good blackmailing skills. (Insert mad laughter here.)

As I expected, the stadium was pitch black. But a weak shine from the far made it able to see. Was it the moon? Or was it dawn already? Hmm...

After making sure that everything was in place I stepped out again. By the time the sky had turned from pitch black to a dark blue. I wore a smile as I approached the south gates.

As expected, he was raged. I put on a sunny smile and walked over. "Hello! I didn't miss you!"

"You're the one to talk..." He muttered. "I've been standing here for twenty minutes." Saying that he cracked his neck.

"Damn... I was aiming for forty minutes..."

"You little b****... I should have killed you while I could."

"Like you can!" I sang. "Bow down and beg me to teach you the art of blackmail."

"Bow down and beg me to teach you the art of hacking and bomb making..." He muttered. I wiped away a fake tear. "Oh my god... My little apprentice is learning so fast, the art of being sarcastic."

He kicked me but I dodged away. "You need to work on that more." I teased. "Anyways let's go, you got work to do, did you bring your laptop?"

He aimed the black handbag at my head, this one I blocked it. "Okay, I see you did."

"What are you going to do this time?" He asked warily as we entered G-Ward once again. "You keep bossing me around, it really makes me angry. The fact that you're younger."

"Keep quiet on that stupid hacker." I pointed a finger at him. "Blackmail and threatening is a natural born talent."

"Screw you... I'm warning you, one day you will die a very painful death; and that day is when you learn to fear the Human Calculator." He cracked his neck again. I smiled all sunshines. "One day you will find yourself with a broken neck and you will regret not listening to the Sadistic Queen of not cracking your neck."

"Shut it."

We arrived at the old control room of the Carnival Corpse. "Turn on the lights." He ordered. "If Mocking Bird and the Wretched Egg is still living here there should be electricity."

"Like I need you to tell me that." I snorted and flicked on the light switch. Rokuro connected his laptop to the computer and started his hacking job. "There are twenty codes." He announced. I watched silently as he decoded code after code, but there still seemed much more. "Hey Rokuro." I said suddenly. "When this war is over and we happen to be alive you want to hack into a bank with me again?"

He raised an eyebrow, not looking at me. "That's a weird offer for a date."

"Or maybe we can watch an old school play video of you playing a monkey." I said thoughtfully. "Condor must have that video stocked somewhere..." He looked like he was shocked with electricity. "Where did you get that?"

"I dunno, part of my charm. People tend to give me blackmail information."

"From what I see you're as charming as a slug..." He turned back to his laptop. "Figure out [insert very hard math question here]"

"Now look who's the bossy one. And that's one of my finer qualities." I fired up a computer as well.

"I wouldn't want to know your other qualities then..." He said quietly. We were partners in crime, we robbed banks and hacked and killed and acted as spies. You'd expect us to have great teamwork right? Yeah. But the walls of passwords seemed to go on forever. I hadn't felt this exhausted ever since my last entrance exam in Taiwan. My head was practically spinning with numbers and Pi after twenty minutes. I had wasted about a whole crate of scrap paper already.

"What are you waiting for?" He exclaimed. "You better work now or next week some poor worker will find a dismembered body in the sewer."

"And it would be your body?" I said hopefully. He flipped me off. "You're the one who dragged me here. But I expect you to do some work as well."

"Relax, Human Calculator; I don't need you to remind me that." I sighed. "The next password is ********." (And no, I'm not telling you the password to the great secret. Get over it readers.)

"That's more like it..." He muttered. I smiled warily. "Well, how many more are left?"

"Still a lot but not as much." He cracked his neck. "Can't believe that I'd hack in here again, and it's because of some girl blackmailing me..."

"Shut your crap." I leaned back against my chair and bit the tip of my pen. The question was hard; what was Hagire Rinichiro's favorite type of gum? I've seen Toto chewing one but now I couldn't remember it. "You're only nineteen, mind you. Merely five years older than me. My oldest cousin is twenty-something already!"

"I'll bet my IQ is higher."

"With your life hopefully, because I'm positive he'll win."

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see him try... Fear the Human Calculator!" He laughed dryly. I figured out the brand of gum and knocked down another wall of defense. "Three more to go." I sang. "Twenty passwords, who'd have thought of that?"

"Hagire Rinichiro." He answered. I flashed an evil grin. "Hmph... So?"

"So what?"

"Are we going to watch the school play video together after the war or what? I'm sure Condor has it somewhere and I'm very interested."

"Over my dead body." He gritted his teeth and knocked down another defense wall. One more left and we can hack into Hagire Rinichiro's darkest secrets and the mysteries of the MGS would be revealed! (Or as much as it can be revealed.) "You're the demented reincarnation of the devil. One day this continent shall be destroyed by your hands and you will send the world into chaos."

"Hey, I never said that you can't kill me. Besides, I doubt that you can. Unless we were back in G-Ward when killing is legal." I frowned. "But on second thought maybe not because Hibana loves me and she'll murder you if you do so."

"I'll find a way to make your death look like an accident. Like set you up against Crow during the Carnival Corpse and putting a heart option in the Penalty Game."

"Rokuro you can't even function properly without your partner in crime! All your skills as a criminally insane psychopath hacker will go to waste!"

"Who are you calling a criminally insane psychopath hacker? No such things will happen." He paused. "I'll admit you got the quality of an evil mastermind."

"And you're my evil hacker minion."

A few seconds went by; I frowned when he didn't reply. "Hey Rokuro? Are you home?" He continued to stare at the screen blankly. "Rokuro!" I snapped. "Answer me or I'll kick you between the legs." (The weakness for all males of the human race.) He still didn't reply; I threw a wad of paper at his head. He snapped back to reality and looked at me with wide grey eyes. "Look at this." He said in a hollow tone.

"Huh?" I hopped out of my chair and walked over to him. "What? Did you get the last password wrong or something?"

"No..."

I turned to stare at the screen of his laptop. It took me seconds to figure out what the ticking timer was. I glanced at him and his eyes met mine. We were both thinking the same thing, for once in our lives.

And it was _s-h-i-t_.


	16. Spirited Away Once Again (Zoe)

_**Chapter 16: Spirited Away Once Again (Zoe)**_

Guess what we saw when we finally got there? The victory dance of Woodpecker and Crow... They had defeated Mocking Bird. Not killed, but temporarily defeated. Crow had sliced off both his right limb and everyone was watching them with their eyes twitching. Game Fowl facepalmed. "I... I was worried about these two...?"

Humming Bird whooped. "Hey Ganta! Senji! You guys are badass!"

Crow's right arm had been sliced off as well; he was holding it with a tattered piece of cloth. The two badass guys exchanged a fist bump.

Game Fowl gasped at Crow's injury. "Hurry up and get back to the submarine! Your wound must be treated immediately!"

Crow didn't argue with her for once. I went over and helped her while Danika helped Woodpecker. I didn't want to touch the place where his arm was severed. It was bloody, but it was a clean wound, as Game Fowl said. Sliced off clean without hesitation with a very, very, sharp blade. I bit my lips and held the first aid kit as we walked down the hall. Crow leaned on the other guy's shoulders and moaned in pain as she cleaned out the wounds. I must say, she's very skilled. You wouldn't expect that a tan, athletic, fit, muscular woman like her to be a nurse.

The guy that's supporting Crow looked as stunned as I was...

Once we were back at the submarine the whole place was a hustle and a bustle. Game Fowl pushed Crow into the surgery room and left Ganta; with the minor wounds to heal by itself in minutes with some miracle. (Which I suspect that will; considering that Tiffany took four days to heal her broken arm.) She taped a Surgery in Process sign onto the door.

I sat down awkwardly on the seat, the rest of the guys bit their lips as Game Fowl's instructions at the actual doctor on the submarine.

"How unexpected..." Peacock sighed.

"Game Fowl used to be a nurse huh...?" The guy that came back with us muttered.

Humming Bird walked through the room and into another; I followed her. "Muscle Man's will to stay alive is something else, but what about Ganta? It seems like his injuries aren't the cause of his pain."

She pulled the towel off of Ganta and we all grimaced at the flesh. Severely burnt and a red diamond resting right inside his chest. I once heard that the Wretched Egg had forced the diamond into his chest. But the real thing is scarier than the rumors.

Kasuga stood over a dozen computer screens. "In all likelihood. It's been causing pain up until now. The Nameless Worm that forms the Branch of Sin is eating through his muscle and nerve system."

Makina tilted her head. "So... In other words, he's over heated?"

"There is no precedent for something like this in the files; maybe because Ganta's Branch of Sin is special...?" Kasuga bit her lips. "Probably if he use his Branch of Sin more, the symptoms..."

Eko waved her words away. "But putting aside Ganta's will to battle, there's still the issue of strengthening the MGS to seal the Wretched Egg. Hagire Rinichiro is already dead right."

"It'd be nice if he is..." Makina said darkly, as we know that Bowser couldn't be defeated so easily. (I think I'll nickname him Bowser for now. Since Hagire is such a tongue twister.) "Where did Yosuga and Abbey disappear off to? And top of all that they stole the remaining first aid supplies. What Blue Jay is trying to do with that guy is a mystery too..."

It wasn't until she said it I realized that both Abbey and Tiffany were gone. "Where are they?" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet. Danika looked just as surprised. Makina sighed. "After Blue Jay told us every last annoying detail of her life with them she phoned... What was your classmate called Kasuga?"

"Rokuro."

"Ah yes, she phoned him; blackmailed him actually to come to Deadman Wonderland's south gate. I don't know what they're up to but she reassured us that she's a comrade and we don't need to bomb her."

"She didn't actually say that." Eko interjected calmly. Makina shot him a glare. "Anyways I don't know about Yosuga and Abbey. Abbey was treating to her wounds in the infirmary I guess. But we left for a second and they're gone. Taking the last first aid kit with them."

Danika glanced at me. "I don't think this would end well... Knowing Abbey with her passion for Mocking Bird; Yosuga is his sister too right?"

"Yeah..."

Makina raised her eyebrow at our conversation but didn't question. Which I was relieved at. I don't think I'd be able to answer properly if she did.

We didn't have a good night's sleep. Crow with his supreme will of living, he was snoring loudly like a regular person. Not that regular means a crazed combatant Deadman who had just lost one of his arms, got whacked in the head by tons of Branch of Sins, and got a dozen bones broken. Ganta was still in the infirmary, breathing heavily from the fever. I pitied that guy; we were the same age and he had a girlfriend to save and a Bowser to fight. Not to mention if he keeps on using his Branch of Sin he'd die. Peacock was snoring loudly as well. Anyways you get the point; it wasn't a quiet night and certainly not safe and sound like a sleepover at a friend's. We were afraid that the Wretched Egg would attack any moment.

The teenage girls, Danika, Humming Bird, and I shared a room. Makina, Kasuga, and Game Fowl shared one. Yoh, Eko, Condor, and some other guys shared another room.

"Hey you two," Humming Bird hissed. I looked up. "Yeah?"

"Can you sleep?"

"No." Danika answered glumly. "It's not quiet enough and I'm afraid that the Wretched Egg would feel bored and come to play with Ganta."

Humming Bird snickered. "Yeah... Poor him... Do either of you think that this will end well? Deadmen are spirited away and stuff... And both the two missing ones happen to have a passion for that young-old kid-geezer."

"No comment..." I muttered. "I wonder how Tiffany's doing."

Humming Bird sat up. "You saw her?"

Danika nodded, staring up at the ceiling. I must say, the sleeping bags aren't very comfortable. "Yeah, when we looked for the Chorus Blocks she came to kill us on Mocking Bird's orders. Don't worry, she's on our side; only that she was frustrated if she didn't obey him shed have to die. The compromise there was we capture her alive. We did and brought her back. That was when you guys were out searching for Ganta."

She nodded mutely. I carried on for Danika. "After that we separated again, we went to find you guys, she stayed behind with Abbey. But after she was done talking she left. Abbey didn't go with her I suppose, but she stole the last first aid kit with Yosuga and they left too."

Humming Bird groaned. "It sounds so complicated... What were you guys before Deadman Wonderland?"

"We were just normal students." I answered. "It was Tiffany and Abbey who got tangled in this mess first. After they jailbreak succeeded they told us about this place. But a few weeks ago Tiffany came back here and so I followed her here with Abbey. Danika only joined after the fight of the Forgeries."

"Huh..." She glanced at Danika, who smiled awkwardly. "Nice to know you guys... Let's go to sleep..." She flipped around, turning away from us.

"Hey, it's not fair, you should introduce yourself too." Danika complained."

"It's not something you'd want to know of." She said darkly. I believed that and silenced my sister.

"Sorry! Did I totally pass out?" Ganta threw open the door and we looked up. "Oh good morning!" Peacock cried. "We were getting worried."

Humming Bird looked over at him dully. "You were out for a meal's worth of time."

"Eh? That long?"

"C'mon, sleep a little while longer, that way I can eat your portions too..." Crow walked over. Ganta's expression lightened up but he gasped in horror at Crow's severed limb. Crow smiled and patted his shoulder. "Oh this? It's all thanks to you Ganta; that I can get away with just this much. It could have been worse."

He stilled looked guilty. Crow pointed at his chest, where the red diamond rested, feeding away on his muscles. "What about you? Your chest?"

Ganta looked down at the diamond. "I'm fine! The pain is already going away...!"

"Is that so...?" None of us believed him.

Ganta pulled on his shirt. "I have something to discuss with Ms. Makina and everyone else."

I shall spare you with the details of him encounter with the now possessed Mocking Bird. For this story is already going on too long and it's complicated to explain. Basically he was kidnapped by Bowser and was about to get his memories erased and transplanted into a fourth generation clone. Crow saved him at the last second and lost his right arm... Yeah that's it I guess.

"You saw Hagire Rinichiro's memories?" Makina exclaimed.

"Yes, when I was connected to him, I saw various things. Including the way to operate the Mother Goose System!"

We exchanged excited glances. "It's something that mom made, so I don't understand the fine details. If a specific Branch of Sin is used to connect the pathways inside, it seems that the Wretched Egg's seal can be either released or strengthened. I am the key. If I put in my Branch of Sin with all my might, that's all there is to it."

He wore a confident grin; but we were all thinking of something else. Yes, we've known him for less than a month, but we've been through life and death together. Ganta; Woodpecker was a valuable comrade. Perhaps this is what we call honorable friendship? Us and everyone on the ship; we don't want him to die.

And two other friends who I'm don't know if they're dead or alive. If they were alive they probably would have severe injuries or something. Please be alive guys...

Makina clapped her hands. "Very well then. Since we know the key now, we are going to send out scout platoons. The members are the same as last time." She glanced at Humming Bird. "You join Zoe and Danika this time, Chaplin you take Crow's place and you can join whichever team you want." She waved the blond guy away. He looked slightly annoyed and went to stand beside Game Fowl.

Danika raised her hand; to my surprise. "I have a question." Everyone looked at her. Makina frowned. "What is it?"

"What about Abbey and Tiffany?"

She sighed. "We'll look for them too; I expect all of you to know how Blue Jay looks right?"

"Of course..." Peacock muttered. "She's a total celebrity in G-ward..." The others nodded grimly at her cunning and heroic actions (Please note the sarcasm.).

"If any of you find any of the two, bring them back. But for Blue Jay personally, if she refuses drag her back no matter what. Violence is permitted."

I winced slightly at the thought of the violent nature of most Deadmen. Hope it's my squad that finds her first...


	17. Mother Goose System (Zoe)

_**Chapter 17: Mother Goose System (Zoe)**_

"Well, where would the Mother Goose System, Blue Jay, or Robin be?" Humming Bird muttered as we entered G-ward.

"Well... I guess the Wretched Egg would be wherever the Mother Goose System is; Abbey and Yosuga would be wherever Mocking Bird is. Tiffany can be anywhere..." Danika sighed.

"That's not specific enough." Humming Bird complained. "Besides, the MGS is limiting the Wretched Egg. Wouldn't she want to be as far from it as possible?"

"So, according to that logic." I said thoughtfully. "The MGS is supposed to be in the center of Deadman Wonderland and underground. So she'd be in one of the towers at the edge?"

"That makes no sense even more..." Humming Bird muttered. "But Ganta said that he'll lead others to the MGS, he thinks he know where it is. And aren't we and the other ones looking for those runaways?"

Danika chuckled at her use of words. "So... Who are we looking for...?"

"I suggest Blue Jay." "I suggest Abbey." Humming Bird and I spoke at the same time. We exchanged an awkward glance.

"Why?" She asked. "We got more clues on Blue Jay, the south gates. And Robin is probably beside that Hagire Mocking Bird. As seriously injured as he is I don't wanna take my chances."

"Well..." I was lost for words. "I'm kinda... afraid of her I guess... She's becoming too cunning and evil... I'm not sure what she is anymore..."

Danika patted my shoulder. "Don't worry Zoe, she said it herself right? She's always on our side, even if it doesn't seem like she is."

"Ugh... Fine..." I sighed. "Let's try to find her, let's hope she didn't just go home and all..."

"She won't, she's not that kind of people..." Just before turning away I saw a criminally insane psychopathic grin on her face. I suddenly understood why she got along so well with Tiffany; I automatically kept a distance from her.

"Kasuga said that she phoned Rokuro and blackmailed him to come to Deadman Wonderland right? Meet at the south gates."

Humming Bird glanced at us. "So does that mean we should start at the south gates?" She made no effort to hide her exasperated tone.

"We can I guess..." I shrugged.

She rolled her eyes. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go! I'm not a fan of this place anyway..." With an abrupt turn she walked back down the halls. I had to agree with her, the ground was better.

We walked through the park slowly, taking our time. Well, the Wretched Egg wouldn't actually come out and kill us or something, right...?

We reached the south door and climbed out of the security room's window. The door was locked; and we walked out onto the narrow alleyway, the sea was only twenty meters away, the breeze blew through my hair.

Humming Bird looked around a spotted a bunch of juvenile delinquents taking a smoke not far away. "Let's go ask them." She skipped away to them. Danika and I exchanged an awkward glance. Yes, we were Branch of Sin wielders, but going near juvenile delinquents... Reading the Outsiders didn't really help improve my image of them I guess.

We approached them awkwardly, Humming Bird was trying to communicate with them but it wasn't going on so well. One guy pulled her hair. "You're a cute chick." He mused.

She slapped his hand away. "Shut your trap." She snapped. "I'll ask you one last time. This morning around three or four, did you see two people, a girl and a boy?" (For some reason that sounded so wrong...)

"I'll tell you if you kiss me."

A vein was popping on her forehead and her eyes were twitching. "You little f*****... You sure you want to keep this s*** act with me...?"

"Wow and a violent one..."

"She's lost it." I whispered to Danika. She nodded glumly and we both stepped back away for our own safety. I don't want to be within twenty meters of her when she's raged.

"You better tell me now or you'll wish you've never been born..."

"Listen to her Josh..." Another boy whispered in horror. "I think I know who she is..."

"What are you talking about? She's just a violent b****..."

Humming Bird had a very small patience jar. She plucked off her earrings and thick whips formed in her hair. The juvenile delinquents scrambled back in horror. "You... You're a Deadman...!"

"Too late to realize that..." She sneered and her whip slashed down upon them.

[The scene is omitted by ZOE4KIDS due to extreme violence.]

After the terrible torture was over she grabbed the guy who had defended her earlier by the collar. "I kinda like you, now say. Did you see those two people or not...?"

"I'm not sure... I think I recognize the girl. Half a year ago she borrowed a hat from me and showed me her spear. It looked like she was running away from someone..."

"Yeah that's the one I'm looking for. You saw her this morning? With a really jerk-looking guy?"

"I just saw the shadow of two people. But yeah... They were arguing very loudly."

"Did they leave Deadman Wonderland or did they go back in?" She raised her whip and the guy was scared s*******; sorry for my usage of swears, but it's true.

"They... went in..."

Humming Bird beamed. "Thanks, okay let's go, Zoe, Danika."

She led way for us back into Deadman Wonderland. "At least it's confirmed that she's in Deadman Wonderland... With that hacker guy... What's going on with those two?" She turned to me. I shook my head. "I don't know... It seems like she has a lot of blackmail evidence of him..."

"Huh... What about Abbey and Mocking Bird? What's it between them?"

It was Danika's turn to answer. "She met him once and... hard to put... got attracted to him by his charisma I guess."

"Hey that's disgusting, what if the Mocking Bird that she met was already the old geezer?" She shuddered and my face paled at the thought as well. "Well, he's already handicapped isn't he? No offense to the handicapped people; but I don't think she'll like him that much after."

"Unless her love is undying like the Wretched Egg..." Humming Bird muttered. "Hell, what if she converted to their side? That Yosuga as well!" She looked horrified at the thought.

"I don't think she will..." I reassured her. But I couldn't stop feeling anxious at the thought too, now that she brought it up. Please Abbey, don't convert...

We walked back down to G-ward, as it was the most likely place they'd be. We checked their old rooms, which was thick with a layer of dust. The old Undertakers hideout, which was still a pile of rubbles with some blood stains on the ground. Next we went to the arena of the Carnival Corpse; not my favorite place but still possible. Humming Bird made a face. "I hate this place, gives me the shivers..."

"Me too, even if I've never fought the Carnival Corpse. Imagine how many people died here!" Danika bit her lips.

I nodded as I felt the same way; imagine all the souls and ghosts and spirits gathered here... Looking up I blinked. There was a row of shattered glass windows that belonged to the control room of the Carnival Corpse. "Hey Humming Bird..."

"Minatsuki."

"Hey Minatsuki..." I corrected. "The windows shouldn't be shattered like that right...?"

She looked up at the window and frowned. "Yeah... That's weird..."

Without a word we rushed upstairs to check on the room. Our eyes widened in horror at the gruesome sight. There was either a giant explosion here or someone had fought a life and death battle. There were blood splattered everywhere in a violent red, mostly on the floor but some on the wall as well. Burnt up pieces of metal and paper rested on the ground.

Minatsuki looked around. "Holy hell..." She muttered. "I'm pretty sure the Forgeries didn't get this far..."

Then I spotted a bloody trail of two sets of footprints leading out. My face went green. "Look at these footprints..." I whispered. "They must be seriously hurt or something... They couldn't last long like this, the amount of blood they're losing...!"

Minatsuki gritted her teeth. "Follow that trail!"

Without a second thought we ran after the trail. I bit my lips harder and harder as we raced father down the hall. The footsteps were staggering and the puddles got bigger. Drops of blood stayed beside the footsteps at all times.

We screeched to a halt in front of the infirmary room. Of course, why didn't we think of this earlier? Please don't let me see two corpse... Oh god please...

What we saw inside there was somewhat reassuring and disappointing and yet horrifying. By reassuring I mean there were no corpses, disappointing I mean there was no one, and by horrifying I mean there was a bed sheet dyed red by the blood. The amount must be over one or two liters already! How can they survive after this? I was getting more and more worried by the second.

Danika eyed the medicine shelf. "I think they took the bandages and the hydrogen peroxide."

Minatsuki winced. "Hydrogen peroxide hurts... I pity whichever one of them that needed to use it; even though I don't like that Rokuro any much."

Danika nodded. "Ditto."

We walked back outside, disappointed by our discovery. I hope that Tiffany is still alive, or else I couldn't think of anything to tell her mom...

Minatsuki held up a walkie-talkie. "There's a discovery, it seems like there was a giant explosion at the Carnival Corpse control room. There's a super long and scary trail of blood leading from there to the infirmary. Then we lost them."

She nodded after listening to the device for another few seconds. "Okay, okay, I got it. Good." She placed the device back into her pocket.

"What did Makina say?" I asked.

"She says to go back in half an hour, there's something to announce."

"Okay."

**(Abbey)**

Yosuga and I collapsed on the spot. Toto lied on the flat surface of a piece of concrete, still breathing quietly.

"Toto are you alright?" Yosuga asked anxiously as he winced at a shock of pain. I replaced the wet towel on his forehead with another one. The old one was burning hot and I wanted to cry. I don't want to see him die; I don't want to see anyone die anymore!

The Toto I know was nice, annoying, and humorous. And he was most definitely not the insane psychopath in front of me, obsessed over the Wretched Egg.

The Wretched Egg sat far from us, looking amused. Over the past hours I've gotten used to her presence; she was amused at Toto dying. How could there be anyone more heartless then her?

"I will free you...Wretched Egg... Shiro..." He spoke in his uneven sleep yet again. Yosuga nodded. "Toto you're not dying." She exclaimed. "You promised your sister, me right? I don't know your reason yet...!"

I want to make sure myself that it was Toto still in there. The one I wanted to speak with was Toto and not Hagire. That's my reason of keeping him alive. I don't know what I was going to ask yet, but it felt like I was already exploding of questions.

Suddenly the Wretched Egg stood up and disappeared out of the room. I had a very bad feeling.


	18. Final Operation…! (Zoe)

_**Chapter 18: Final Operation…! (Zoe)**_

"We've located the Mother Goose System." She announced. "And so we need to reform our platoons. From now on there will be two squads, the MGS strengthening squad and the backup protection squad."

We all nodded mutely. Makina went on. "Considering that Hagire is already injured and that he couldn't fight due to the loss of his limbs, our only threat is the Wretched Egg. His injuries were made in less than twenty-four hours. Thank goodness we found the MGS so fast."

Crow sighed. "Damn... I guess I won't be able to be in the actual battle..."

Makina cleared her throat. "Yes, but let us hope that there's no battle. Crow, Zoe, Danika, Condor, you guys are on the backup team. The rest of you are on the Ganta escorting team."

"Well that escalated quickly..." Minatsuki muttered. Her brother patted her shoulder and the armadillo crawled onto her head. She picked up the creature and held it against her chest.

"The MGS is located in a secret floor between two underground floors." She pointed to a chart which appeared out of nowhere. "The only way to get there is to either blast your way through the wall or go through the secret passage. She pointed to a small tunnel at the edge of G-ward which I greatly suspect to be a vent.

Yoh nodded. "Shiro led me through there once, with Ganta. That's how we found G-ward."

Ganta tilted his head thoughtfully. "That tunnel has a lot of different tunnels leading to other places. It'll be difficult to navigate."

"That's way you guys will carry these trackers and walkie-talkies. That's how we can navigate you through the place."

"Ooh..." We all nodded.

"As for the backup team, you stand on guard beside the two exits from the main tunnel." She pointed to the chart once again. "The Wretched Egg is probably somewhere there as well; among one of the rooms that one of the tunnels lead to. Hagire and Abbey and Yosuga are probably in one of them too."

"Aren't we supposed to find them?" I asked.

Makina looked away grimly. "At this point in the plan, we can only hope that they can take care of themselves..."

A wave of horror washed through me. Danika seemed just as pale. But the other people seemed unaffected by that news. "Well then, let's get the show on the road..."

We had smelly faces as we walked back to G-ward. A lot of unfortunate things had happened lately. Let's not count the ones starting from the Forgeries; but back to Deadman Wonderland. First I held a box of minced human flesh. Next I had Tiffany going all insane and trying to kill me. On top of that both she and Abbey were spirited away (Plus one was probably having severe wounds and another was hanging out with a criminally insane mad scientist.).

Danika was paired up with Crow and I was left with Condor. I hope that my twin sister would be alright. I only had one after all. Condor was a nice and sensible old man. One of the only sane ones of the group. Not really surprised since he was a teacher.

We stood on each side of the vent entrance. I was suddenly happy that I was a rather weak Deadman and didn't have to go through the vent.

Condor spoke up, breaking the awkward silence. "How old are you, child?"

"Fourteen." I answered. "So are Danika, Abbey, and Tiffany." (Everyone in this story is fourteen.)

He nodded. "Hope the two can be alright. That child, Yosuga, is full of injuries as well."

"I don't know..." I sighed. "I think Tiffany is hurt as well, the trail of blood is so scary..." I shuddered.

Condor sighed. "My once student will take care of her. He's a kind child once you get past the arrogance and sadistic and many other things..."

I didn't have the energy for even a simple eye twitch. "But they hate each other like hell!" I exclaimed. "Besides, she blackmailed him here... I don't think he'd be willing to help her in anything."

"Well, if they are suffering such serious injuries they should be able to learn the valuable life lesson of helping each other."

"And apparently they're both lacking the ability..." I sighed. "Tiffany, Abbey, please be okay..."

**(Abbey)**

Toto had been screaming for us to let him up. I covered my ears and tried to push him back down with Yosuga trying to do the same. He screamed in pain and I was on the edge of tears. Tears of being scared. "Lie back down Toto!" I screamed.

"No! I can feel it, Woodpecker's getting near towards the Mother Goose System! If I don't hurry they'll seal the Wretched Egg!"

"Then let them seal it!" I wailed. "Toto is not going anywhere! Either that or you're getting out of this body Hagire!"

"Screw you!" He snapped. Yosuga was biting her lips so hard the blood was trickling down her chin. "Toto, please come back..." She pleaded. "I know you're in there... Answer me please..."

"Toto Sakigami is already dead." He spat. "There's no way he'll come back."

Yosuga gave him a slap on the face; tears streaming down her cheeks. "Toto won't die, because I'm the one that will kill him. Not you..."

To be honest I don't know what their past was. But I'm sure that she loves him more than herself. I nodded. "You will hand him back."

Then he proceeded to bite off his own tongue. We both gasped in horror and stopped him by shoving a towel into his mouth. He flashed an evil grin after he spat the towel out. "If you two don't take me there now, Toto, here inside my brain, will die once and for all."

We exchanged an anxious glance. "What do you think?"

"I don't know..." I stammered.

"Hey it's Toto's life on the line here." He snapped. I glanced at him then glanced at Yosuga. Her tired green eyes met mine. She turned to him. "It's only for Toto... Help me get him up Abbey..." She pulled him up carefully and placed his arm over her shoulder.

I nodded and I helped support his body as well. Together we limped towards the door awkwardly. His expression was clearly in vain. I glanced at him. "Was the Toto I know you or Toto?"

"Huh? How should I know? That was back when the memories were just transferred. He tried to take back control multiple times but never does anymore."

His words lit up a spark of hope in me. Toto might still be alive. Yosuga looked like she finally saw a ray of hope too. She managed a wary smile and we kept on hauling him through the web-like passageways.

We walked for quite a long time, Toto's panting was loud and clear in the eerie silence. Yosuga and I were panting too; just not as loud. His body was burning hot and for a second, just a second; I thought of knocking him out and bring him back.

I don't get it, why can someone be so obsessed over something? Like those Cut for Bieber girls with Justin Bieber. Jenny and those Directioners with One Direction. And Tiffany with her goal of becoming the supreme evil overlord aiming for world domination. (I find weird at why would she want world domination.) But Hagire's obsession over the Wretched Egg was the sickest I've seen yet.

Toto was nice, if it had really been him I spoke too. I'd like to talk to him again; maybe hang out with the brother and sister sometimes too. Severed limbs weren't a problem I think; some special Branch of Sin wielders can reconnect limbs. The only two I know with that Branch of Sin were Chan and En; and they were his bodyguards. Being Mocking Bird he can imitate any Branch of Sin; it'd be alright if we find his right limbs...

I may have dazed off a little because we stumbled; he let out a yelp of pain. "I'm sorry!" I cried.

"Look where you're going brat!" He snapped.

I felt offended to him calling me brat. The body was only four years older, so what? I looked away, pouting. Suddenly a thought hit me. If Woodpecker was near, it means that maybe the others would be as well. Danika, Zoe, Tiffany... I kinda felt guilty to meet them; for I had stolen the last first aid kit and helped healed him. But I couldn't just leave them either...

I glanced at Yosuga; she seemed to be thinking the same thing. We exchanged wary glances and turned away from each other again. He raised an eyebrow but didn't ask anything. Was it possible for an obsessed mad scientist to detect how awkward two girls felt? Not in the romantic way.

"Take the right turn." He ordered. We obeyed and turned right. What appeared before us was a heavy metal door. Before it stood the Wretched Egg. "The lullaby is so noisy..." She said tiredly.

"Lullaby...?" I echoed. I wondered what did the lullaby sound like, as close as I was to the Mother Goose System I couldn't hear a thing.

"One mischievous little woodpecker

Another day, pecking your holes

Ruining the woods, tree wrecker

The angry old forest god turned your poor beak into a poison knife

Poor little wood pecker, your nesting holes are all tainted

Your food with toxins rife

Touch your friends, and they all will die falling at your feet

Oh, sad little woodpecker

Poisonous tears, shining brightly, as they stream down your cheeks." The Wretched Egg unexpectedly sang out the lullaby for me. I blinked and nodded thanks. She looked away and leaned against the wall.

Suddenly a vicious smile creeped up her lips. "Woodpecker's here..."

As if on cue, Ganta and the others came bursting through the other tunnel. They stared at us in surprise. "Abbey! Yosuga!"

"Umm... Hi..." I said awkwardly. Maybe I should have knocked him out on the way after all...


	19. Death Is Inescapable

_**Chapter 19: Death Is Inescapable **_

Do you understand how it feels to have two friends die in one day? I was full of tears and was using my sister's shoulder as a cry pillow. She was using my shoulder as a cry pillow too.

Abbey's mangled corpse was found along with Mocking Bird and Yosuga. Ganta is terribly guilty for her death. But we didn't blame him. No, more like we wanted to blame him but we couldn't. We were too preoccupied with mourning over our two friends. They died so young… I don't even want to bring up the result of our mission, but I will.

We succeeded; but Shiro was unconscious at the moment. Others were all severely injured; when Condor, Crow, Danika, and I arrived it was already done.

There, you know it now. Now let me drown you in my depressed emotion. Dramatically, it rained outside. There were four corpses and four body bags; Abbey, Mocking Bird, Tiffany, and the hacker guy. The average age of them was only sixteen! Not counting the old man inside Mocking Bird though.

Abbey had the quick and instant pain kind of death.

Abbey lied motionless in a puddle of blood beside Mocking Bird. A small line of blood trickled down her lips and her eyes were closed. She looked pretty peaceful when she died. Well she died with her loved one beside her; I figured that she would be satisfied. But still, only fourteen! There was still so much for her to live and so much for her to experience. But apparently Deadman Wonderland itself was enough to cover all the life experiences that you'd want. She had enough of the suffering, and if we had to go through any other future tasks, she wouldn't be part of it. Maybe I should feel happy for her…

Tiffany was a different story.

Her death was gruesome and every other element of gross mixed together. Their flesh was melted halfway through and so their bones show; their faces were an unrecognizable bloody mess. The hacker guy Rokuro had the same death and I felt awful for them. They died about an hour ago before I started to stand in front of the vent with Condor. They had acid raining down on them and their clothes were drenched in Worm Eater; and so they couldn't use their absolute defenses against the pouring acid. I could imagine her screaming and pounding against the thick unmoving door.

What did we gain on this mission?

Woodpecker had his girlfriend rescued. All the other Deadmen except Crow had minor wounds. And us? We came to Deadman Wonderland to find Tiffany, and instead we had her and Abbey die. The empty feeling in the heart was painful. Very painful. What would we say to the others? Perhaps they'd start calling us murderers; for letting them die. Their family will hate all of us that went on this mission.

There're no words to describe how I felt.


	20. An Important Message From The Author

_**Chapter 20: Author's Note**_

I'm so sorry! But school and exams and a bunch of other stuff had sucked the imagination out of me! (And adding on the fact I didn't have much to start with anyway.) Abbey had grown up a lot too, from the first story to this. She's matured and developed the courage to stand up to things. Zoe is a new character, and yes, she's probably the most mature out of the three narrators.

And for anyone that's curious if they are real people or not, they're not; they're based off real people though. To be honest I started writing this because of a dream. I have all the characters mapped out before I start writing. I know what they'd like to eat for breakfast and every detail of their lives, so don't be surprised if the descriptions are too deep and detailed. They're all made up and I tend to express them as much as possible; true I have a bias towards the main but who cares? I am the author here! (Insert more evil laughter.) As for Tiffany's ability of multi-language, I just wanted to show off. She is the main narrator after all. For the first book and the first half of this story.

Tiffany is basically the most evil (And unoriginal.) out of the three of the narrators. I mean her personality set is _so_ old! She was just a normal girl who masked up her hate and put on a poker face. Before Deadman Wonderland she really didn't have anywhere to lash them out and so they stayed pent up. So DW to her is kinda like a gift. She embraced her true personality and made good use of it (The blackmailing… etc.). And the calculating benefits personality I got it off Rokuro since he's my fav character. (I suck at writing romances and so I didn't bother to write some for them, which is a relief to all fans I suppose.). For some unknown reason I tend to like writing in the evil perspective more lol.

Zoe is a blond twin with Danika (Known as the one who isn't helpful in a jailbreak; for more information please see the first story.). She's the most mature out of all three of the narrators. But she only appeared in season two (A pity.). While Tiffany is being _evilly_-calm she's just _mature_-calm. She thinks ahead and cares about her friends, which I think is a great quality for her (beams.). Normally I suck at writing at a good point of view but I think I did fine with her. Not that she is a goodie-goodie but she's the most gentle and mature child imaginable. If I didn't suck at writing from a non-evil person's point of view she'd be main for sure. Really, but that time I seriously felt like that Tiffany was getting too evil for me to handle. *sweats*

Abbey is an innocent little angel. A relief to all readers after all the serious talk of Tiffany and Zoe. True, Tiffany speaks with a sense of sarcasm but people may find that offensive. Zoe's frying pan doesn't have many lines and so it doesn't work. Abbey is just plain pure; she wants to protect people she love. Even though she's fourteen I write her as an innocent third grader. I modeled her out of my younger cousin. People may call her naïve, but that's the point! She's here to let you understand the point of view from an innocent, non-tainted child. Tiffany sees the world in darkness; Zoe avoids the topic for no apparent reason. (I have a hunch Abbey may be the most popular narrator…) What can I say? People _adore_ innocent children. And for the effect; I tried writing a bit of romance between her and Mocking Bird, don't know how it turned out but hope it turned out good. *sweats*

Anyways, please review or Abbey will stare at you with puppy-dog eyes and Zoe will have her Worm Eater frying pan and Tiffany would have all your deepest and darkest secrets exposed out to the world! (Bwahaha!)

* * *

**And yeah, I deleted the third story link because it won't work. ˊ_ˋ It'll be some while before I try and upload the link and story again.**


End file.
